Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas
by kenni star
Summary: Sirius decide ser sincero con Remus y arriesga su amistad para expresar sus sentimientos. Por otro lado, James busca la manera de acercarse a Severus y no morir en el intento. Esta historia es la continuación del fanfic En busca del remitente y atentamente tu admirador secreto (/s/8667286/1/En-busca-del-remitente-y-atentamente-tu-admirador-secreto)
1. La calidez de un beso

El agua caliente caía sobre el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices de Remus. El vapor subía lentamente por el cubículo y llenaba todo el lugar. Remus masajeaba su cuerpo con delicadeza mientras disfrutaba de la agradable sensación que lo envolvía. Estaba concentrado en el calor que lo llenaba por completo y evitaba pensar en cualquier cosa que perturbara su baño. Había sido una buena idea haber madrugado y llegado antes que nadie a las regaderas. Tenía ya un tiempo que no hacía algo para relajarse y tomar fuerzas, y vaya que las necesitaba después de aquella luna llena y todo lo que ocurrió en los días posteriores.

Remus terminó su baño justo cuando alguien entró. Preocupado de que vieran su desagradable cuerpo, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo sin secarse.

– Oye. – La voz de Sirius lo tomó por sorpresa. Su amigo lo veía desde la entrada, con la puerta abierta y dejando entrar el frío aire matutino. Remus bajo la mirada y tomó su toalla para secarse el cabello, dándole la espalda a Sirius. – ¿No me vas a hablar?

– Pensé que tú eras el que no me hablaba. – Sirius por fin cerró la puerta y se acercó a Remus lentamente.

– Sabes, Lunático. Yo… lo siento, ¿vale? Ayer me comporté como un idiota…

– ¿Ayer? – Remus se giró de improviso, quedando de frente a Sirius. Observó el rostro tranquilo de Sirius, deteniéndose específicamente en su mirada, la cual parecía no muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo. – Sirius, no te entiendo. Actúas todo raro, me dices cosas sin sentido y luego te enojas conmigo sin darme explicación alguna. Siempre te comportas como un idiota, pero esta vez te pasaste.

– Vale, vale. Mira, estaba preocupado.

– ¿Preocupado de qué?

– De muchas cosas, Remus. Nunca me había sentido así, y esa chica me tenía con los nervios de punta. Tenía miedo de que fueras con ella. – Remus sintió como si hubiera sido desarmado. Ese malestar que Sirius le había causado desapareció al oír esas palabras y sus labios amenazaron con curvarse en una especie de sonrisa.

– Sirius…

– Espera, Remus. Hay algo que tengo que decirte. – Tomándolo del brazo, Sirius jaló a Remus hacia él y antes de que este pudiera decir algo, lo besó. Remus abrió los ojos y cerró la boca, pero la lengua de Sirius se la abrió con suavidad, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para hacerlo. La mente de Remus dejó de trabajar, se nubló y su cuerpo se relajó, dejándose guiar por los suaves labios de Sirius. Todo iba tan lento, todo era tan raro. Remus no se sentía atacado o molesto. Había entrado a un estado de sopor nuevo y fascinante, en donde el cuerpo de Sirius pegado al suyo era tan familiar, tan agradable que sus manos alrededor de las caderas de Remus lo hacían sentir ligero, haciendo que un extraño peso desapareciera de sus hombros. Sirius lucía irreal y Remus estaba seguro que se derretía con cada movimiento de labios que hacía. Nada más existía para él en esos momentos; sólo Sirius y esa extraña sensación de estar en un sueño.

James despertó cansado. Su cuerpo le pesaba y la boca la tenía muy seca. Tardó varios minutos para sentarse en la cama y darse cuenta que no había nadie en la habitación. Suspiró, sin ánimos de ir a ningún lado, y se encaminó al baño para tatar de despertarse con un poco de agua fría.

Las regaderas estaban todas ocupadas y era casi imposible ver entre todo el vapor que se había generado. James pensó que sus amigos ya se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, pero un chico salió de uno de los cubículos y visualizó a Sirius en la regadera de al lado. Su amigo lucía tranquilo, su expresión estaba serena; y, de repente, sonrió. No era una sonrisa que James había visto antes. La manera de sonreír de Sirius siempre era salvaje, arrogante o gamberra. Sin embargo, esta vez no había ferocidad en su mirada ni nada que se le pareciera. Sirius Black sonreía de felicidad genuina, y James se sintió contagiado de esa alegría.

– Vaya, vaya ¿Po qué tan feliz, amiguito? – James entró al cubículo desocupado y abrió el grifo del agua fría. Pegó un brinco al sentir lo helada que estaba y la templó abriendo el otro grifo. Sirius se sorprendió al ver a su amigo y su sonrisa sólo se ancho más.

– Ya le dije a Remus lo que siente. – El baño estaba lleno de ruido, y los demás chicos no dejaban de gritar o platicar. Aun así, la voz de Sirius sonó fuerte y se escuchó por sobre todos los demás. No había hecho un esfuerzo extra, no había alzado la voz; sólo había hablado con el corazón.

– Vaya, ¿En serio?

– Bueno, lo besé.

– ¿Qué? – James tomó su champú y se echó un poco en el cabello, pensando que Sirius y él eran más parecidos de lo que creía. – Sabes, que lo hayas besado no ayuda mucho. Asegúrate de decírselo bien. – Y vaya que lo decía por experiencia propia.

– Ya lo sé, es sólo que no pude evitarlo. – Sirius enjuagó su torso con la mirada perdida. James sonrío internamente, puesto que la idea de que la situación de Remus y Sirius estuviera mejorando lo ponía muy feliz. Por fin todo parecía ir bien, sus amigos ya no tendrías más peleas y los cuatro volverían a hacer para lo que había nacido: las mejores travesuras, bromas y guarradas en todo Hogwarts. – ¿Y a ti cómo te fue? Te quedaste dormido justo después de que me dijiste que habías hablado con Quejicus.

– Mejor no hablemos sobre eso. – James lavó su cabello, cerrando los ojos para que no le cayera jabón mientras recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior en la noche. Sus recuerdos parecían estar en cámara lenta, las palabras se escuchaban apagadas, como si el sonido saliera por unas bocinas que habían sido tapadas. James sólo podía recordar con claridad las expresiones de estupefacción de Lily y Severus, aunque era la de Severus la que más le causaba conmoción. No quería recordarlo por el momento. – ¡Ya sé! – James se talló los ojos y los abrió para observar emocionado a su amigo. – ¡Hagamos algo sucio!

– Oye, tranquilo viejo. Le soy fiel a Remus, además no estás tan bueno como para que te dé mi tesorito.

– No me refería a eso, señorita Black. Hagamos una travesura sucia.

– Potter.

– A la madre, ya no te digo nada. – La risa de Sirius contagió a James, el cual se rio fuerte y claro. Había algunos chicos que llevaban esperando bastante tiempo a que alguna de las cabinas se desocupara; y otros veían a Sirius con cara de pocos amigos, puesto que ya tenía bastante tiempo dentro de la regadera. Pero eso a James no le importaba. Para él lo único que existía en ese momento era su amigo y la travesura que lentamente se iba creando.

La mazmorra de Slytherin siempre estaba fría. Los alumnos habían perdido toda esperanza de que el fuego que poco a poco se extinguía en la chimenea comenzara a entibiar el lugar. Severus observaba como algunos chicos de primero se arremolinaban alrededor del calor y recordó cuando él hacía lo mismo, iluso a que algún día dejaría de temblar. Ahora ya se había resignado.

Severus salió de la mazmorra con paso rápido. Su primera clase era transformaciones y ya iba tarde. Había quedado de verse con Lily en la biblioteca para llegar juntos. A unos cuantos pasos de la biblioteca, vio a Lily casi en la entrada; ella observaba los libros de una estantería con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. A Severus le gustaba ver esa expresión en ella, nunca iba a dejar de maravillase de la belleza de su amiga.

– ¡Lily! – Severus se detuvo en seco y se pegó a la pared más cercana. Lily desvió la mirada del estante y observó un poco molesta al chico que le había hablado y que se acercaba a ella trotando.

– ¿Qué quieres, Potter? – James se situó frente a Lily, dándole la espalda al rostro pálido y estupefacto de Severus. Severus no podía creer lo descarado y cínico que era Potter. ¿Cómo era capaz de mostrarse frente a Lily después de lo que había dicho en su presencia?, ¿con qué pudor se presentaba y se reía sin rastro de vergüenza? Severus sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir de rabia. Apretó sus manos en puños y tuvo la necesidad de salir a pelear como un vil muggle para partirle la estúpida cara a Potter. Pero Severus no se rebajaría a tal nivel de inmadurez, y tampoco ensuciaría su dignidad de mago peleando de esa manera. Pronto llegaría el día en el que Severus por fin se enfrentaría a Potter como era debido, y esta vez no se dejaría vences con tanta facilidad. Dejaría su debilidad de lado y no tendría compasión ante nada. Las palabras que había dicho Potter iban a ser olvidadas por Severus, tenía que ignorarlas y alejarlas de su mente. Sin embargo, estas eran tan fuertes, tan penetrantes, que no dejaban de martillarle la cabeza una y otra y otra vez. Incluso en ese momento, mientras veía como Potter se alejaba de Lily con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara, las seguía recordando.

La clase de transformaciones estaba matando lentamente a Sirius del aburrimiento. Estaban aprendiendo a animar las cosas, a que estas hicieron lo que les ordenaras; pero Sirius ya sabía hacer eso desde hace dos años, así que no se molestaba en poner atención a las aburridas explicaciones de Mcgonagall. Había estado tonteando con James, puesto que se sentaba junto a él y también había visto eso (lo habían aprendido juntos cuando estaban en el proceso de volverse animagos), pero Mcgonagall terminó cambiándolos de lugar y ahora Sirius estaba junto a un apestoso slytherin, aburrido y con ganas de teletransportarse a su cama.

Unos cuantos lugares delante de él, estaba Remus. A pesar de que Remus no era un animago, también había pasado tardes estudiando con ellos y, por ende, habían aprendido lo mismo. Aun así, Remus estaba atento a todo lo que decía Mcgonagall y no dejaba de hacer apuntes como loco. Sirius comenzó a observarlo, volviéndolo en su distracción para poder ignorar las palabras de la bruja. Observó con atención la manera en la que Remus sujetaba la pluma; lo hacía suavemente, con delicadeza, haciendo lucir a su grande mano grácil y fina. A veces se detenía y apretaba los labios mientras fruncía el ceño, lo más probable porque pensaba y resumía lo más importante para escribirlo. Entonces sus ojos se abrían un poco, su boca se relajaba y volvía a garabatear en el papel. Después de unos minutos, Remus cambiaba de posición; se movía a la izquierda, doblaba una pierna, se poyaba en los codos, estiraba las largas piernas y luego las volvía a doblar. Sirius se pasó toda la hora hipnotizado por lo que hacía Remus de manera inconsciente, y se sorprendió de que no hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta antes.

La clase terminó y Sirius guardó las pocas cosas que había sacado (sólo una hoja de pergamino vieja y arrugada). Se acercó a donde habían sentado a James y lo apremió a que recogiera sus libros.

– Ya voy, rayos. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

– Quiero aprovechar la hora libre y dormir.

– Deberías de aprovechar la hora libre para estudiar para los TIMOS. – Sirius sintió a Remus detrás de él y una especie de hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo.

– ¿Estudiar? Me gusta más la idea de Sirius. – James se rio y Sirius lo secundó. Este último se giró un poco y se encontró de frente a Remus. El rostro apacible del chico relajó a Sirius y cuando habló, Sirius no escuchó lo que dijo puesto que se perdió en el movimiento de sus labios. Unos labios que Sirius ya había probado; unos labios que eran suaves y tímidos; unos labios que lo volvieron loco y lo dejaron con las ganas de probar más, de saber si Remus sabía tan bien como sus labios.

– Tienen que ser más responsables, chicos. Los TIMOS son realmente importantes y…

– Vamos, vamos Lunático. Ya estudiaremos después los cuatro juntos, ¿vale? – Peter se acercó a ellos y apoyó la idea de James. Sirius seguía perdido, completamente ido y cautivado por Remus. Vaya que había sido un tonto no aceptando la realidad que lo golpeaba en ese momento. Remus siempre había estado ahí, sin luz, sin llamar la atención. Y por fin, después de cinco años, Sirius había tenido el valor para iluminarlo y dejarse deslumbrar. Ahora se sentía ligero y diferente que en otras ocasiones. Ese vacío en su pecho parecía haber desaparecido y, entre una risa que tomó por sorpresa a sus amigos, Sirius dijo:

– ¿Y si en lugar de estudiar o dormir preparamos nuestra próxima travesura? James ya me contó una parte, pero falta detallarla. ¿Qué les parece? – Peter, como siempre, aceptó de inmediato. Sirius satisfecho y con una sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió a Remus, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. – Vamos, Lunático. Hagamos una nueva travesura juntos. – El ceño de Remus seguía fruncido y su boca apretada. Y sólo Sirius pudo darse cuenta de ese brillo gamberro, esa sonrisa que amenazaba con estallar en su rostro, y esa mirada que solamente un merodeador sabía hacer.


	2. El pesar del monstruo

**N/A:**

 **¡HAN PASADO 84 AÑOS! Bueno, espero aún recuerden está historia xD La verdad ya no quería continuarla y tenía planeado dejarla en el olvido. Pero no pude hacerlo (soy débil) Así que aquí la tienen, voy a publicar mensualmente (lo más probable es que publique a fin de mes). Les quiero agradecer a los que leen está historia y comentan, espero este capitulo y los que vienen sean de su agrado, prometo mejorar :) Gracias por todo.**

Los ojos negros que lo observaban estaban impregnados de miedo y temor. La boca del monstruo estaba abierta, lista para atacar y matar. La bestia era capaz de sentir el pavor que inundaba a la persona de ojos negros, la cual había empezado a implorar por su vida cuando vio como el animal se acercaba cada vez más, lentamente, jadeante y hambriento. Los ojos negros comenzaron a llorar, seguros de que no volverían a observar la luz del sol, y la luz de la luna sería lo último que verían. El hocico babeante se abrió, y el monstruo atacó con un rugido ensordecedor.

Remus se despertó abruptamente. Hacía frío, pero él estaba empapado en sudor. Su corazón latía como loco y su pulso azotaba contra sus oídos. La habitación estaba muy obscura, puesto que era una noche nublada. Los ronquidos de sus amigos lo tranquilizaron un poco. Sin embargo, aún podía sentir el miedo de la persona de los ojos negros, aún escuchaba los jadeos de la bestia, aún veía los colmillos acercarse a su víctima. El sueño había sido tan real, tan horrible, tan parecido a lo que él estuvo a punto de hacerle a Snape. Remus era el monstruo de su pesadilla.

El castillo estaba en silencio, los pasillos se encontraban desolados y los alumnos de Hogwarts apenas se despertaban para asistir a clases. Sin embargo, el aula de Transformaciones estaba ocupado por cuatro estudiantes madrugadores, ansiosos de que la clase comenzara. Peter movía las piernas impaciente por escuchar a la primera víctima de su nueva travesura; James, al igual que Sirius, estaba desparramado en su silla, con una expresión que dejaba claro que madrugar no era lo suyo; y Remus leía tranquilamente un libro viejo y desgastado. No fue hasta después de varios minutos que la primera explosión se escuchó y la víctima apareció en la puerta, causando un gran placer en los chicos. Uno a uno fueron llegando estudiantes llenos de polvo, agua o una extraña sustancia que nadie quería preguntar qué era. Algunos afortunados lograban salvarse del bombardeo y otros, como Severus Snape, terminaban llenos de las tres cosas. James observó, sin disimuló, como Severus entraba al salón con una expresión asesina en el rostro, se sentaba en su pupitre, ensuciándolo todo, y sacaba su varita para tratar de limpiarse un poco. James hizo el amago de levantarse, pero se detuvo en el acto. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿estuvo a punto de pararse para ira donde Severus?, ¿para saludarlo sin agredirlo y que todos se preguntaran si el fin del mundo estaba a punto de ocurrir? James tenía muchas ganas de sentarse junto a Snape y repetir la escena del beso, mas no podía acercarse a él de manera amigable y mucho menos besarlo enfrente de todos. James no había pensado, hasta ese momento, lo precavido que tendría que comenzar a actuar. No podía hacerse "amigo" de Snape si siempre lo había tratado como una cucaracha, y no podía dejar de molestarlo porque levantaría sospechas. Tenía que encontrar un balance para lograr sus objetivos, lo cual implicaba un desgaste físico y mental. Todavía no empezaba y ya se había cansado.

La risa mal contenida de Sirius lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo devolvió al aula llena de estudiantes sucios. Sirius le hizo señas para que viera a la entrada, y se topó con el rostro furioso de Lily. Sus rizos estaban mojados y pegados a su cara, la cual brillaba de un rojo intenso.

– ¡POTTER! –gritó mientras se acercaba enfurecida al lugar del mencionado. James sonrió de lado y la miró como si no comprendiera la razón de su enojo.

–¿Pasa algo, Evans? – Lily llegó salpicando agua y rabia.

–¿Qué si pasa algo? ¿Qué demonios hicieron? –preguntó mirándolo a él y a Sirius. Este último, un poco más descarado, se rio fuerte y claro.

–Vamos, Evans. ¿Acaso nos viste lanzando esas bombas? Hemos estado en el salón, esperando a que nuestros cerebros se llenen de conocimiento.

–No sabía que tenías cerebro, Black. – James se rio por lo bajo y se dio cuenta como Remus ocultó su risa detrás del libro que leía. Sirius sonrió de una manera que James conocía a la perfección. Los ojos de su amigo brillaron listos con una respuesta digna de un Black.

–Sabes, mojada te ves mejor. Por lo menos luces peinada. – La expresión de Lily fue increíble: sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos, su cara se llenó de vergüenza y observó a Sirius ofendida.

–Eres un cínico, Black. ¿Qué acaso tu madre no te enseñó a respetar a las mujeres?

–No dije nada que no fuera verdad. – El rostro de Lily se infló de rabia y estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando un ruido proveniente de la puerta la hizo callar. Remus, quien se encontraba sentado enfrente de Sirius, recargado en la pared y con la mirada fija en la entrada, miró a James con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, y este supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien.

Los tacones de las botas de la bruja resonaron por toda el aula. Lily se escabulló a su lugar en un santiamén, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle a McGonagall que los culpables de que se encontrara llena de porquerías eran Potter y Black; sin embargo, James intercambió una mirada con Sirius, el cual hacía todo lo posible por no estallar en carcajadas. Al pasar a su lado, el olor putrefacto que desprendía la profesora azotó la nariz de James, ocasionando un extraño placer dentro de él. Y, al igual que Sirius, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no reírse.

McGonagall llegó a su escritorio. Estaba cubierta de la cosa asquerosa que contenían algunas de las bombas. Su rostro lucía tranquilo, sereno; pero sus ojos eran cuchillos afilados con rabia. Apuñaló a James y a Sirius con la mirada, y habló con una voz extrañamente baja:

–Debido al accidente del pasillo, todos estás castigados, a menos que… – James ya sabía lo que seguía, Sirius también. Así que, sin necesidad de mirarse el uno al otro, ambos se levantaron y se declararon culpables con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Como era de esperarse, terminaron castigados con una redacción de tres mil palabras de por qué no se debía de usar la magia para fines no educativos. Ninguno de los chicos se quejó, aunque James no pudo evitar sentirse agobiado con otro castigo. Aún no terminaba con la tortura de limpiar letrinas, y ahora tendría que quemarse el cerebro escribiendo palabras sin sentido. Vaya manera de empezar el día.

La clase de transformaciones terminó después de una hora de tortura por parte de McGonagall. Los alumnos huyeron del salón para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco, ya que la pestilencia que había inundado el aula se había vuelto insoportable. James salió con paso lento, atento a los movimientos de Snape, ansioso de salir corriendo detrás de él y agobiarlo sin descanso. James no estaba seguro de qué demonios iba a hacer para acercarse a Severus y que este no le lanzara un Avada Kedavra en el intento. Y, muy a su pesar, se merecía el trato que el otro chico le daba. Aunque James no se arrepentía de todo lo que le había hecho. Tampoco se sentía culpable o planeaba disculparse con Snape. Seguía pensando que Severus era un amargado antisocial que sólo buscaba su propio beneficio y se merecía todo lo malo que le pasaba en la vida. Mas ahora que sabía que el remitente anónimo era Severus Snape, una enorme curiosidad lo había invadido. ¿Era Snape en realidad como la persona que escribía en las cartas? ¿Había estado mintiendo para agradar? ¿Qué tan profundo se encontraban esos pensamientos que a James tanto le gustaban? Siempre que James descubría algo que le fascinaba, le era imposible dejarlo; como cuando descubrió que era bueno con la escoba y con el quidditch, o la primera vez que "rompió las reglas" con Sirius, o la sensación de transformarse en animal y sentir la luz de la luna sobre su pelaje. Nunca tendría suficiente de todas esas cosas, y Severus Snape, de alguna u otra manera, se había vuelto parte de ellas.

* * *

Remus estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo de la biblioteca. Leía una novela muggle que Lily le había prestado un par de semanas atrás y, aunque la historia era bastante interesante, le era imposible concentrarse. Los ojos negros que había visto en su pesadilla no dejaban de aparecer en su mente. Aún podía sentir el miedo que se había apoderado de la pobre persona que iba a hace a atacada por el monstruo. Y lo peor de todo era que e _so_ sí había pasado, Remus no sólo estuvo a punto de matar a Snape en su sueño, sino también en la vida real. Su cabeza había estado tan ocupada en Viktorique y la extraña actitud de Sirius, que su acto salvaje fue bloqueado momentáneamente; y ahora que todo se había "solucionado", volvía a emerger de lo más profundo de su ser. Sin embargo, saber y cerciorarse de que era una bestia y un monstruo no era lo único que lo mantenía distraído.

El día anterior, Sirius lo había besado. Remus no estaba muy seguro de cómo interpretar esa acción, pero al ver que la actitud de Sirius volvía a ser la misma de siempre, no le dio mucha importancia; o trato de no dársela. Ninguno de los dos había sacado el tema a relucir, y tampoco Remus quería halar sobre ello. Trataba de evitar recordar todas las sensaciones que Sirius había causado en él, quería olvidar sus labios, sus manos, su respiración pesada, su olor a madera, su sabor a tabaco, sus ojos grises que atravesaron su alma. Lo que menos deseaba Remus era hacerse una idea equivocada. Sabía a la perfección que Sirius amaba invadir el espacio personal de los demás, y que un simple beso no significaba nada para él, ya que lo había hecho infinidad de veces con una infinidad de chicas. A todas las tomaba con sus enormes manos y las miraba con esos ojos profundos y demandantes, tal como lo había hecho con Remus. _"No se trata de nada especial, es algo normal en Sirius",_ se repetía una y otra y otra vez. Además, ¿cómo iba a ser posible que Sirius lo quisiera de _esa_ manera cuando era un monstruo despreciable? Sin contar que ambos eran hombres y mejores amigos.

El arrastrar de una silla sacó a Remus de sus pensamientos y lo devolvió a la biblioteca. Bajó el libro que intentaba leer, y se encontró con un chico sentado en su misma mesa.

–Hola, Remus. – La amplia sonrisa y los ojos amales de Mason lo tomaron por sorpresa. Ya tenía un par de días que no lo había visto, y la última vez que hablaron, Sirius se encargó de interrumpir su conversación. Remus respondió con otra sonrisa, bajando la mirada y tratando de evitar recordar su última plática.

–Hola, Mason. Vaya, es la segunda vez que nos encontramos en la biblioteca. ¿Vienes muy seguido?

–Más o menos. Supongo que es algo que tenemos en común. Siempre que vengo estas en la biblioteca, sentado, justo aquí, leyendo un libro. – Mason se recargó en la mesa, acercándose un poco más a Remus. – Me gusta verte leer, tu rostro sereno es muy lindo. Aunque hoy pareces distraído. Has estado leyendo la misma página por diez minutos. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? – Remus no pudo evitar asombrarse ante lo que había escuchado. Nunca antes había notado la presencia de Mano. Y fue hasta que él lo ayudó a no caerse que reparó en su persona.

–No, no te preocupes. Sólo estaba pensando. – Remus se mordió la lengua. Unas ganas inmensas de contarle todo por lo que estaba pasando o asaltaron sin previo aviso. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, decirle que su vida era un desastre, que era un monstruo, un asesino, un rompecorazones, y un desviado porque, probablemente, sentía más que simple amistad por una de las únicas personas que lo aceptaban con todos sus defectos y que, últimamente, había comenzado a actuar más raro de lo normal, causando confusiones en su mente y triste corazón. Remus se sentía desesperado, inquieto, nervioso, con ganas de explotar. Y, para empeorar la situación, no podía contarle nada a nadie. Obviamente no iría con Sirius a decirle sobre el problema que le estaba causando; y si le decía a James que se veía a si mismo como una bestia asesina, su amigo no dudaría en asegurarle que estaba equivocado y que él jamás le haría algo malo a alguien. Si iba con Peter, este terminaría contándoselo todo a James y sería cuento de nunca acabar. Tampoco podía ir con Lily y decirle que era un hombre lobo y que se sentía culpable por haber casi matado a su único mejor amigo, y que se le volteaba la varita por el niñato de Sirius Black. Remus estaba acorralado, sin salida. Siempre tenía que cargar con sus penas él solo, nadie podría comprenderlo del todo. Nadie más que él sabía lo horrible que era esa sensación de no poder controlar una bestia capaz de matar a gente inocente. Nadie más que él tenía ese dolor en el pecho, esas punzadas en su cabeza que lo atormentaban cada vez que pensaba en Sirius y ese maldito beso con sabor a gloria.

–Bueno, si necesitas hablar sobre algo con alguien, puedes contar conmigo. – Los ojos color avellana de Mason brillaron. Eran realmente hermosos y sinceros. Remus nunca había tenido otros amigos aparte de esos tres chicos que cambiaron su vida y aceptaron su defecto sin criticarlo o temerle. No tenía planeado ni deseaba ampliar su repertorio de amistada hasta que conoció a Lily. Supuso que tal vez podría tener una amiga. Una amiga a la cual nunca podría decirle la verdad, una amiga que no lo aceptaría con tanta facilidad como los otros tres lo habían hecho. Remus odiaba tener que mentirle, y ahora que alguien tan amable como Mason le ofrecía su amistad, no podía más que despreciarse a si mismo por la mentira que tenía que seguir manteniendo.

Remus respondió con una sonrisa, incapaz de hablar por el nudo que se iba formando en su garganta; recordando una vez más la clase de monstruo que era.

* * *

Sirius desperdició toda su hora libre buscando a Remus. Después de la clase de pociones, el chico se había escabullido tan rápido como sólo un merodeador sabía hacer. Y antes de que pudiera ir a buscarlo, James _malditodesgraciadoseas_ Potter lo obligó a perseguir la mugrosa túnica de Snape con el pretexto de querer molestarlo un poco, cuando era evidente que lo único que deseaba era cogérselo ante todo el puto colegio. Sirius trataba de no pensar en la idea de que su jodido mejor amigo estaba tan miope que se había prendado de la persona más desagradable de toda Gran Bretaña. Sólo con el hecho de ver a Snape a la cara, el estómago se le revolvía y le daba un asco sorprendente; así que no lograba comprender a James y a su atracción sexual, la cual debía de estar realmente jodida. Sin embargo, el chico era su mejor amigo y lo aceptaba con todo y sus gustos de mierda.

Después de veinte minutos de observar la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, y ver como se le mojaban los calzoncillos a James al ver que salía Quejicus de la mazmorra, Sirius no pudo soportar más y dejó a su retardado amigo y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor. Una gran frustración lo embargó al ver que Remus no estaba ahí. Necesitaba a Remus, quería verlo, quería tocarlo, oír su voz, su risa, oler su suave perfume olor Remus, lo quería a él en ese instante, en ese momento. Durante las clases era prácticamente imposible hablarle ya que era un completo ñoño y prefería prestar atención al profesor que a Sirius. Y, cuando las clases terminaban, Remus buscaba un pretexto para no estar con él. La ausencia de Remus nunca había sido tan notoria, aunque se podría decir que Sirius no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que aceptó los sentimientos que tenía por su amigo. A partir de ese día, la dosis de Remus en su día nunca era suficiente; y mucho menos después de haber probado esos labios que, ¡joder!, nunca pensó que anhelaría tanto. Nunca antes había sentido tanto por un beso, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo había sobrevivido con sólo haber tenido uno. Necesitaba más, al igual que necesitaba saber en dónde demonios se había metido su amigo.

Sirius se dirigía a la biblioteca, seguro de que ahí estaría Remus, sentado detrás de una enorme pila de libros, cuando lo vio de pie, recargado en la pared y con la mirada perdida.

–¡Remus! – Sirius no pudo evitar que una sonrisa enorme apareciera en su rostro. Su pecho exhaló tranquilidad y un suspiro interno lo tomó por sorpresa. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, Sirius se hubiera censurado y mofado de su actitud, pero la persona que le hacía temblar las piernas era Remus, así que estaba bien. – ¿Qué pedo?, ¿qué haces aquí? – A diferencia de Sirius, Remus no lucía muy feliz de verlo. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y evitaba mirarlo a la cara. Sirius nunca había sido del tipo comprensivo, y siempre se apresuraba a sacar conclusiones erróneas. Dentro de su mente, le era un tanto difícil entender por qué demonios la actitud de Remus cambiaba tan bruscamente. El día anterior se habían besado, habían planeado la travesura para la mañana siguiente, habían bromeado y reído y había sido el mejor día de su jodida existencia. Y ahora, unas cuantas horas después, Remus hacía todo lo posible por evadirlo y tenía esa expresión de sufrimiento que Sirius detestaba tanto. Lo peor era que Remus nunca decía lo que le pasaba, asegurando que todo estaba bien y que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Y eso a Sirius le jodía, le jodía bastante.

–Ya es tarde, Sirius. Hay que regresar a clases.

–Lunático, no estás bien. Dime qué te pasa. – Remus bajó la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado.

–No es nada, ya vámonos. – Sirius hizo uso de toda su resistencia para no preguntarle nada más a Remus. Caminaron en silencio. Sirius estaba seguro de que si estuviera en su forma de perro, su cola no dejaría de agitarse a causa de las ansias por estallar en preguntas y obligar a Remus a decirle qué mierda le estaba pasando. Aunque, tal vez, no era necesaria la cola para darse cuenta de ello.

–Sirius, estoy bien, ¿vale? Puedo sentir tu ansiedad desde aquí. – El mencionado detuvo su marcha y tomó a Remus del hombro para que hiciera lo mismo.

–No, no lo estas. Tienes esa maldita expresión que me caga, como si tu vida fuera miserable y quisieras suicidarte.

–Vale, ¿y qué tiene de malo si mi vida es miserable? – Sirius observó a Remus. Nunca nadie iba a ser igual que él, nunca nadie podría llenar su lugar, nunca nadie haría que su corazón se estrujara de dolor al darse cuenta que el amor que le tenía le estaba causando sufrimiento; nunca, en la vida de mierda que le quedaba, iba a ser capaz de amar a alguien como lo amaba a él.

–Remus, sé que no es fácil que uno de tus mejores amigos esté enamorado de ti. Lo comprendo, incluso yo me habría sentido así. Pero si no te sientes cómodo con esta situación, no volveré a sacar el tema de nuevo y asunto olvidado, ¿te parece? – La expresión de Remus se había endurecido, era indescifrable, como si la hubiera tallado en piedra; es más, todo él parecía hecho de piedra, estaba inmóvil y no respiraba. – ¿Remus? Lunático, ¿qué pasa? – Sirius lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó con fuerza, preocupado por su amigo. – ¡Lupin!

–Si… Sirius. – La voz de Remus salió un tono más alto de lo normal, y sus ojos trataron de enfocar al mencionado. – ¿Quién está enamorado de quién? – El corazón de Sirius se detuvo y un escalofrío lo invadió por completo. Una expresión de terror surcó su rostro al darse cuenta que la había cagado.


	3. SOS

**N/A:**

 **Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí les traigo el capítulo tres de este fanfic. Gracias por leerlo y por comentar, en serio no saben lo mucho que me animan sus comentarios, y más cuando la historia es una basura xD Espero no defraudarlos en un futuro.**

Severus se sentía observado. Cuando iba a clases, cuando salía de la mazmorra de Slytherin, cuando estaba en la biblioteca, cuando caminaba por los pasillos, incluso cuando iba al baño. Había una presencia, una esencia, que lo molestaba y no dejaba de perseguirlo. Y había comenzado a sentirla desde que el mal nacido de Potter le había dicho eso. Sólo habían pasado cuatro años desde que Severus confirmó sus sospechas sobre el licántropo Lupin, y todo se había puesto de cabeza. Odiaba a Potter más que nunca, lo aborrecía, lo detestaba, tenía unas ganas inmensas de hacerlo sufrir a conciencia. Y ese deseo había aumentado después de haber terminado en lleno de porquería la mañana. Severus quería venganza, oh vaya que sí. Había estado esperando cinco años para que Potter pagara por todo lo que le había hecho. Su venganza sería tan cruel que James Potter lamentaría el día en que había sido concebido.

Severus detuvo su caminar al sentir que alguien lo seguía. El pasillo estaba desierto, pero sus sentidos eran inigualables. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, atento a cualquier sonido, cualquier movimiento. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el brazo de alguien se posó sobre sus hombros, pegándolo al cuerpo del desconocido.

−¿Qué onda, Snape? ¿Por qué tan solo como siempre? – El calor de Potter inundó a Severus, más de lo que este hubiera deseado. Un olor fuerte a canela mezclado con cinismo, arrogancia y narcisismo azotó contra la nariz de Severus, al mismo tiempo que su pulso incrementaba. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, Severus empujó a Potter, separándolo de él y dejando un extraño aroma en toda su ropa. Nunca había sentido esa cercanía, el poder de sus brazos, lo aplastante que era su presencia. Severus había sido invadido, marcado, maldito.

−¡Aléjate de mí, Potter! –gritó asustado, con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho y la mente hecha un caos. Su vista comenzaba a volverse borrosa, todo daba vueltas; su mano se movió instintivamente hacia donde guardaba la varita, pero nunca llegó. Otra mano más fuerte la había detenido. Severus no lograba procesar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le era imposible enfocar la mirada, su mano ardía, su pecho subía y bajaba, agitado por la rabia que lo invadía.

−Tranquilo, Snape. Sólo quiero hablar. – Severus se soltó del agarre de Potter y lo miró con odio. Una vez más, Potter se burlaba de él y lo humillaba para su propia diversión. No había tenido suficiente con las atrocidades que había dicho tres días atrás. Esas palabras nefastas y asquerosas que se repetían una y otra y otra vez sin descanso, que martillaban su cerebro, que lo volvían loco cada vez que las recordaba; porque Potter, ese ser repugnante y arrogante, no podía ser e _sa_ persona a la que Severus se había abierto, se había sincerado y había dejado, por primera vez en su vida, ver su lado débil, sensible y lujurioso. Potter lo había planeado todo, ahora se mofaba de Severus y de cada palabra que había escrito en esas cartas, las cuales le habían servido como una vía de escape, un desahogo, un lugar en el que finalmente podía demostrar su verdadero ser. ¡Pero que vejación! Severus se sentía como un imbécil, como un niño pequeño con el que sólo habían jugado y al que usaban para divertirse.

–¡Eres un cerdo! – gritó rabioso. Potter hizo el amago de acercase a Severus, y este, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo alejó con un puñetazo en el rostro. Potter trastabilló. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió por completo el brazo de Severus, causándole una sensación jamás experimentada con anterioridad. Observó la mueca de dolor en el rostro de su enemigo y tuvo el impulso de volver a repetir lo que había hecho: golpear a Potter y que ese sentimiento lo invadiera de nuevo. Era adictivo, hermoso, nada podía compararse con el gozo que lo llenaba, con las ganas de partirle la cara de imbécil que tenía Potter.

–Vaya, Quejicus, ahora si te luciste como todo un muggle. – Potter sonreía, una sonrisa llena de petulancia y arrogancia; una sonrisa que hizo que todo el ego de Severus se fuera por los suelos, que se sintiera sucio, asqueroso, pero que una vil cucaracha. Había vuelto a caer en otro de los juegos de Potter.

* * *

El pasillo número 13, en el estante 6, había una gran variedad de libros sobre criaturas mágicas. La mayoría abarcaba temas sobre cómo tratar con los que eran peligrosos, o cómo reconocer a los indeseados. Sin embargo, ni un solo libro de todo el estante enseñaba a cómo convertirse en un animago. Lily había estado buscando por tres días seguidos información sobre los animagos y no había encontrado nada que no supiera ya. Las palabras de su amigo seguían sonando fuertes y claras dentro de su mente, y la expresión decidida de Severus era lo que la seguía motivando a seguir con su investigación. Aunque, claro, no podía evitar seguir escéptica ante la idea de que James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew fueran animagos, y mucho menos de que Remus Lupin se transformara en lobo durante cada luna llena. Había un sinfín de razones para no creer en lo que Severus le había asegurado con tanto ahínco. En primer lugar, ¿cómo demonios habían logrado transformarse en animales?, ¿de qué libros habían aprendido?, ¿cuándo?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué clase de magia habían empleado para conseguir ese objetivo? Y, claro, ser animago no registrado era ilegal, ¡ilegal! Potter y Black podían hacer todo tipo de travesuras o bromas, pero hasta ellos tenían sus límites. Si eran descubiertos no terminarían castigados por la profesora McGonagall, ¡terminarían en la cárcel!, ¡en Azkaban! Lily estaba segura que incluso ese par de niñatos sabían lo que eso significaba. Aunque lo peor de todo no era la acusación de un delito mayor; lo peor era el hecho de que, supuestamente, Remus era un hombre lobo. Lily ni siquiera podía imaginarlo.

–¡Lily! – Como por puro reflejo, la mencionada desvió la mirada de los libros que sólo le causaban dolor de cabeza, y frunció el ceño ante la voz que la había llamado. _Vaya, lo que me faltaba._ Potter se acercaba a ella con ese andar de arrogancia infinita y esa mano que nunca terminaba de desacomodarle el cabello. Se detuvo enfrente de ella con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. – Vaya, qué raro encontrarte por aquí.

–¿Qué quieres, Potter? – Lily observó cómo los ojos de James se posaban en los libros que Lily sostenía entre sus brazos, los cuales todos eran sobre criaturas mágicas. Aunque James no le dio importancia a ese pequeño detalle, Lily no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. No supo por qué su corazón se agitó asustado, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Sólo se limitaba a leer un poco, por simple interés, no porque dudara o creyera en las patrañas que su amigo le había dicho.

–Quería saludarte. – James se recargó en el estante, se cruzó de brazos y observó a Lily con una mirada que causó un ligero cosquillo dentro de la chica. Los ojos cafés de James la observaron fijamente, serenos y profundos, atravesaron su muralla y llegaron hasta su alma. Lily se vio obligada a bajar la vista, incapaz de soportar esa intensidad.

–Siempre que me "saludas" es para hablar sobre Severus. ¿Cuándo vas a dejarlo en paz? – Lily no podía creer que el chico que estaba frente a ella, luciendo tan calmado y maduro, era el mismo que había dicho todas esas barbaridades en un estado claramente fuera de lo normal.

–No sabía que te ponía celosa que sólo te hablara para preguntarte por Snape. – Un calor inmenso golpeó el rostro de Lily, dejándolo igual de rojo que su cabello. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a tartamudear incoherencias, con la finalidad de dejar en claro que lo único que sentía era desagrado hacia él. – Lo que digas, Lily. Aunque tienes razón. Vine para hablar de Snape. – El rubor se bajó de las mejillas de Lily, su pulso se tranquilizó. Era incapaz de comprender la obsesión que James Potter tenía por su amigo, y sin contar su actitud, la cual era cada vez más descabellada.

–Mira, Potter. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es concentrarte en tus clases y olvidar de una vez por todos a Severus. Ya no lo molestes, ya tiene bastante problemas como para que le des más. Busca a otra persona. – Lily dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. La mirada de Potter seguía en ella, Lily podía sentirla. Era un tanto perturbadora.

–Te ha hablado sobre las cartas, ¿no? – Lily se detuvo de golpe. – Lily, te juro que nunca me había sentido así. Estoy… desesperado. Tienes que ayudarme. – La mencionada se giró lentamente. Potter se había acercado un poco a ella. Esa expresión altanera y petulante había desaparecido de su rostro. Ahora se veía débil, desprotegido, vulnerable. Lily no quería, sabía que no debía de confiar en él; estaba segura que ese chico sólo lastimaría a su amigo, justo como siempre lo había hecho. Pero había algo en él, algo detrás de esos anteojos que la hicieron caer. Como si un animal acorralado implorara por su ayuda. Lily receló, mas se atrevió a preguntar sobre su problema. Potter bajó la mirada, algo que Lily nunca le había visto hacer, y le pidió que se vieran en el invernadero después de su entrenamiento de quidditch. Antes de irse y dejarla completamente atónita, en cuanto Lily aceptó su propuesta a regañadientes, la sonrisa arrogante y el brillo gamberro volvieron a aparecer en Potter, como si la conversación anterior nunca hubiera existido. Lily lo observó alejarse, con ese andar tan característicos suyo, no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo y en qué lío se había metido.

* * *

Sirius amaba el quidditch. Podía pasar todo su maldito día montado en una escoba, persiguiendo una pelota, y jamás tendría suficiente. Amaba la sensación de libertad que lo invadía, como su mente se vaciaba de todo pensamiento y sus problemas se iban volando con el aire. Amaba caer en picada y levantar el vuelo a pocos centímetros del suelo. Amaba sentir como su mano se cerraba alrededor del bate, y como ésta giraba al momento de golpear el balón. Amaba sentir la fuerza que salía de su brazo y ver lo lejos que había mandado la pelota. El quidditch para Sirius no sólo era un deporte, era un desestresante, era poder olvidarse de quién era, de su nombre, su familia, toda la mierda que cargaba en sus hombros y no lo dejaba en paz; era no saber si estaba vivo o muerto, porque, joder, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera igualársele. A menos, claro, que se llamara Remus Lupin.

Sirius observaba desde arriba como sus compañeros de equipo planeaban diferentes jugadas y las ponían en práctica. Por el momento no se encontraba lo suficientemente concentrado, lo cual afectaba el entrenamiento, en palabras de su capitán. Sirius había insistido que estaba bien, pero nadie le creyó mucho y lo mandaron a que se relajara un poco. Por eso Sirius miraba, molesto, al resto del equipo mientras hacía todo lo posible por no pensar en Remus y la confesión más estúpida escrita jamás en la historia de la magia.

Como siempre, Sirius había sacado conclusiones erróneas y había pensado que Remus se sentía disgustado de los sentimientos que tenía por él. Pero, al parecer, el malestar de Remus se debía a otra cosa (la cual Sirius no tenía ni idea de qué era), Lupin no había captado la indirecta del beso, y al momento de tratar de suavizar la situación, Sirius terminó confesándose; lo cual, según él, ya había hecho, aunque el jodido de su amigo no había tenido ni puta idea. Sirius nunca, NUNCA, en su vida se había sentido así de nervioso, las palabras Jamás se habían trabado antes de salir y no había conocido hasta ese momento lo que era decir incoherencias. De alguna u otra forma terminó diciéndole a Remus que estaba estúpida y locamente enamorad de él, y que no esperaba obtener una respuesta al respecto, y que quería que siguieran siendo amigos, aunque besarlo de nuevo no estaría nada mal. Remus se quedó como idiota sin decir nada durante bastante tiempo hasta que llegó Peter y les recordó que la próxima clase estaba a punto de comenzar. Sirius faltó al resto de sus clases y llegó al entrenamiento. Se sentía incapaz de ver a Remus hasta que se hubiera superado del shock, y se planteó muy seriamente la idea de que dormir con las mandrágoras era mejor que estar en la habitación de los chicos.

–Canuto. – James se situó a su lado. Su rostro estaba rojo por el esfuerzo y lucía agitado. – ¿Qué pasó, hermano, estás bien?

–We, mátame. – James se rió y se secó el sudor. Empujo con ligereza a Sirius y, divertido, pregunto:

–¿Entonces sí voy a hacer padrino de bodas? – Sirius trató de no reírse, pero con James era imposible. Agradeció infinitamente poder tenerlo a su lado.

–Tenías razón, a Remus nunca se le ocurrió que lo besé porque estoy enamorado de él. Claro, como me encanta besar a mis amigos y lo hago todo el tiempo, fue super normal para él.

–No quiero decirlo, pero te dije que le aclararas las cosas. ¿Ya se los dijiste? –Sirius le contó con lujo de detalle todo lo sucedido. Al terminar, ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio observando el panorama frente a ellos.

–Por lo menos tú no se lo dijiste todo drogado y con Lily presente.

–Vaya, valemos mierda, we. –Los dos chicos se miraron al mismo tiempo y estallaron en carcajadas. El capitán, al ver el relajo que se tenían, los regañó y castigó, mandándolos a hacer ejercicios extra de velocidad.

Al final, Sirius se incorporó al entrenamiento, aunque sólo fueron un par de minutos antes de que este acabara. El equipo se dirigió a los vestidores, estaban agotados y sudorosos. Algunos sólo se cambiaron, y otros, como James y Sirius, fueron a las regaderas para refrescarse.

–Oye. – James recargó sus brazos en la pequeña pared que dividía los cubículos y trató de enfocar a Sirius sin mucho éxito. – Recuerda que hoy vamos a la casa de los gritos para terminar el mapa.

–¿Qué?¿Cuándo se decidió eso?

–Hoy, cuando faltaste a clase. –Sirius hizo para atrás su cabellera y observó a James con el ceño fruncido.

–A veces te detesto, Potter. – El mencionado sonrió y siguió en lo suyo. Sirius había creído que su día no podía ser más patético, pero se había equivocado. Ahora, por culpa del miope de su amigo, tendría que estar en la misma habitación que Remus cuando aún no se recuperaba de la vergüenza por la que había pasado. Sin embargo, un deseo inmenso de ver a Remus lo invadía por dentro. Quería saber cómo actuaría ahora que ya sabía la verdad, ahora que Sirius podía decir que le quería, que le gustaba, que podía hacer bromas sobre el tema, que podía mirarlo a la cara y comentar sobre lo mucho que le gustaban sus ojos, sus labios, su enorme nariz y esas ligeras pecas que la rodeaban, su cuerpo larguirucho y delgado, sus manos grandes y gráciles, su amabilidad, su gentileza, su humildad, su bondad y esa fuerza enorme de la cual Remus no tenía ni idea que poseía, pero que Sirius no podía dejar de admirar. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La idea de ir a la casa de los gritos ya no le parecía tan mala; es más, era una excelente idea. Quería ver a Remus y quería verla ahora. Ya no se sentía avergonzado, se sentía un tonto por haberse avergonzado. Vale, su confesión había sido un asco, ¿y qué? Algún defecto tenía que tener.

–¿Nos vamos saliendo de aquí? –preguntó mientras cerraba el grifo y sus ganas de ver a Remus aumentaban a mil por hora.

–Voy a ir a hablar con Lily. Si quieres puedes adelantarte. – Sirius no quería esperar. Se lo hizo saber a James y salió de las regaderas ansioso por sacar sus cuatro patas y correr hasta donde estaba Remus.

* * *

James llegó al invernadero con el corazón latiéndole como loco. Seguía sin creer que Lily hubiera aceptado su petición. Jamás le había pasado algo así, no importaba lo que hiciera, lo que implorara, Lily simplemente lo ignoraba; porque Lily no caía tan fácil como otras chicas, porque él no le agradaba, porque Lily no quería que su amigo sufriera, porque Lily era lista, sincera y la persona más hermosa que James había conocido en su vida. Por eso la necesitaba. Necesitaba de sus amables palabras, sus sabios consejos, de que alguien que conociera a Snape lo escuchara. Porque Lily no juzgaba, y eso lo tenía más que claro.

Pasaron un par de minutos. James estaba recargado en una de las paredes, con la mente hecha un caos. ¿Y si Lily no iba?, ¿y si se le había olvidado?, ¿y si…? Un sonido lo alertó. Acostumbrado a estar siempre pendiente por si alguien les pillaba en alguna travesura, James agudizó el oído y unos pasos suaves se hicieron presentes. Sin duda alguna se trataba de Lily.

–Hola, Evans. – James sabía que a Lily no le gustaba que la llamaran por su nombre, y siempre lo hacía para molestarla un poco. Sin embargo, no quería hacerla enojar, no cuando había accedido a escucharlo. Lily entró al invernadero con una expresión que dejaba más que claro que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué había ido.

–¿No pudiste haber escogido algún otro lugar? Si nos encuentran aquí estaremos en problemas.

–No te preocupes. Puedes decir que me viste haciendo algo malo y que me descubriste. Creerán todo lo que digas, prefecta. – Lily hizo un puchero.

–A diferencia tuya, Potter, no soy buena mintiendo. – James sonrió. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Lily, en una habitación juntos, solos. Nunca lo había notado, pero la chica tenía ligeras pecas, todas acumuladas en un solo punto en cada mejilla, y sus ojos verdes eran un poco más claros a la luz del sol, y sus pestañas eran enormes, largas y rizadas, como si las hubiera puesto así con algún hechizo. James había anhelado durante años con tener un momento así, con poder reír, platicar, verse fijamente el uno al otro y dejar que las palabras fluyeran sin tener que decirlas. Y ahora que la tenía ahí, frente a él, con esos ojos verdes y esas pestañas anormales, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en Severus Snape y cómo acercarse a él sin terminar en la enfermería.

Agobiada por la intensa mirada de James y el repentino silencio que se había formado, Lily desvió la mirada y molesta dijo:

–Ve directo al grano, Potter. Tengo cosas que hacer.

–Gracias por haber venido. – Lily no respondió.

James llevó a Lily a un pequeño espacio, cerca de unas plantas venenosas (sabía que lo eran puesto que en una ocasión, estando drogados, Sirius agarró una y terminó con Madam Pomfrey por tres días), en dónde él y sus amigos solían sentarse. Lily lo seguía recelosa.

–¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

–Más de lo que te imaginas.

–No puedo creer que Remus sea su amigo. Son una mala influencia para él.

–Pero si fue Remus quien encontró este lugar. – Lily entrecerró los ojos, incrédula a lo que había escuchado. James aún lo recordaba. Fue en segundo año, en una de esas noches en las que se prefiere merodear por el castillo que dormir. Remus se separó del grupo por unos minutos y regresó corriendo, diciendo que había encontrado algo en el invernadero. A partir de ese momento, cerca de esas plantas venenosas que le sacaron pústulas a Sirius en TODO el cuerpo, ese pequeño espacio fue declarado patrimonio de Los Merodeadores.

James se sentó e invitó a Lily con la mirada a que hiciera lo mismo. Esta dudó un poco pero al final accedió. La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas le iluminaba de lleno. James observó cómo el polvo se hacía visible ante ella. Escuchó cómo el silencio entraba por sus oídos y ahí se quedaba, quieto, listo para desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Las palabras salieron después de varios minutos.

Al finalizar su relato, Lily no dijo nada. James no omitió detalle alguno. Plasmó todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había sentido, todo lo que sentía y todo lo que quería hacer. Tampoco esperaba tener una respuesta inmediata. Estaba seguro de que había cosas que Lily hubiera deseado que omitiera, él mismo hubiera deseado no haberlas tenido que decir, y menos frente a ella.

–Potter. – La voz de Lily fue baja, casi un susurro. Los ojos verdes la observaban con miles de preguntas que no podía responder. – Severus te odia. Nada de lo que hagas cambiara eso. Tú te lo ganaste. – James ya sabía eso, oh vaya que lo tenía muy presente. Pero hasta la fiera más indomable se volvía mansa.

–Sólo quiero conocer su verdadero ser. No el que todos conocemos, sino el que escribía esas cartas. – Lily se encogió de hombros.

–Ni siquiera yo conozco ese lado suyo. – James sintió cómo algo caía sobre sus hombros. Nunca se había sentido así. Era como si tratara de agarrar algo que se resbalaba una y otra y otra vez de sus manos. Mas no se iba a dar por vencido con facilidad. La palabra derrota no existía en el vocabulario de los Potter.

–Potter, lamento no haber sido lo que esperabas. No conozco al Severus de las cartas. Sólo te puedo decir algo: no lo molestes, no le hagas nada. Ignóralo y se calmará. Él ahora está más susceptible por lo que pasó hace poco. – Lily calló de repente. Su ceño se frunció y apretó los labios. Algo no andaba bien, como si hubiera dicho algo indebido. James recordó la pila de libros sobre criaturas mágicas que Lily había consultado esa mañana. Había estado en lo cierto: Snape le había dicho sobre ellos.

–¿Qué pasó hace poco? – Lily lo miró. Sus ojos verdes lucían nerviosos, asustados por decir algo que la delatara. – Oh, ya. Lo del bosque. – Lily era una buena persona, una chica con principios y valores. Sólo quería estar segura de lo que le habían dicho, James no dudaba de que no revelaría su secreto. – ¿Decías?

–Sólo eso. Déjalo en paz por un rato y no actúes como un idiota. – Lily se incorporó con brusquedad. Se limpió la túnica y se retiró sin decir nada más.

A pesar de que no le había dicho mucho, Lily había sido de gran ayuda para James. Era la primera vez que hablaba sobre sus problemas con alguien que no fuera Sirius, Remus o Peter. Se sentía refrescante y, sin saber por qué, una pequeña flama de esperanza amenazaba con encenderse en su pecho. Lily le había dicho que no actuara como un idiota, ¿pero qué clase de persona sería si no hiciera tal cosa?


	4. La pregunta del millón

Una disculpa ENORME! En mi ciudad sigue siendo 31 de octubre xD. Primero, me quiero disculpar por este capítulo. La verdad está todo feo e insípido. Estoy un poco atoradx con la parte de Jams x Severus, pero ya para el prox cap habrá más de ellos, lo prometo. Segundo, estuve algo ocupadx este mes y pues eso más mi falta de inspiración y ganas, es igual a terminar haciendo todo a última hora. Tercero, lamento poner muchas expresiones mexicanas, pero me sale del corazón ponerlas. Si alguno no comprende, por favor dígame y con guste se las explicaré, no tengan miedo, no muerdo xD También gracias por sus comentarios, aunque no los responda los leo todos y la verdad me animan a seguir, ya saben que tengo pedos de confianza y autoestima. Por último, los invito a seguirme en Instagram (khe berguenza), normalmente en mis historias publico cosas relacionadas al fic, como, por ejemplo, cuando ya lo terminé o cuando lo estoy traspasando, cuando lo estoy escribiendo y algo me da risa, si gustan son bienvenidos :) Me encuentran como Selbert97 *guiña el ojo*. De nuevo gracias por leer y por seguir aquí, me pregunto si habrá algunos que sigan este fic desde el 2012 xD Por cierto, ayer se cumplió un año desde que publiqué el primer cap de esta segunda parte, y hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de James y Lily. Sin más por el momento, ¡a leer!

* * *

La pequeña sala de la casa de los gritos olía a tabaco y alcohol. Las risas de los cuatro chicos que ahí se encontraban resonaban por toda la vieja construcción. Festejaban la finalización del mapa del merodeador. Y entre trago y trago recordaban cómo comenzó. Todo había sido culpa de Peter, quien se perdía siempre que hacían alguna travesura. _"Estaría bueno que tuviéramos un mapa o algo"_ , había dicho. El resto era historia. Tres años después, los chicos brindaban por la fabulosa idea de Peter, por el entusiasmo de James, la motivación de Sirius, y la inteligencia de Remus.

El mapa estaba abierto frente a ellos. Los cuatro observaban llenos de orgullo como los nombres se movían de un lado a otro, tal cual lo habían imaginado.

–Yo digo que hay que estrenar el mapa. – Sirius levantó su vaso, a modo de brindis, y se bebió de un trago el whiskey de fuego que había dentro. Peter chilló emocionado, de acuerdo con la idea. Pero James lo pensó un poco.

–No sé –dijo exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo–. Hay que pensar en algo grande. Las grandes ideas no llegan de la noche a la mañana.

–Las ideas siempre te llegan de la noche a la mañana, James, literal –comentó Remus mientras se prendía otro cigarrillo.

–¡Eh! Lunático tiene razón. Una vez nos despertaste en plena madrugada para contarnos tu súper gran idea. – Cuando Sirius se emborrachaba, su voz se volvía un poco más grave y gritaba demasiado. Le gustaba reírse alto y sentarse junto a Remus para recargarse en él y compartir el cigarro. Sin embargo, esa noche, Sirius se había sentado de frente a Remus, lo cual hacía sentir un poco nerviosos a este último. Sirius no dejaba de mirarlo con unos ojos profundos y nublados por el alcohol. Y Sirius, más ojos nublados por el alcohol, eran igual a nada bueno.

–Fue una gran idea. Slytherin pasó toda la mañana buscando su ropa interior en el jardín. – Los chicos se rieron ante el recuerdo. Sirius llenó de nuevo su vaso y volvió a vaciarlo de un trago. Había algo diferente en él, Remus podía sentirlo. Un ligero aire salvaje y atrevido lo rodeaba, muy diferente al que había tenido en la tarde.

Remus seguía escéptico ante la idea de que alguien como Sirius estuviera enamorado de él. Sirius no se enamoraba, Sirius no pensaba día y noche en una misma persona, Sirius no se trababa al hablar y mucho menos declaraba sus sentimientos. A Sirius le gustaba coger, besar y no volver a saber de la chica con la que había follado. A Sirius no le importaba nada, mientras se sintiera bien y no tuviera problemas se daba por servido. Entonces, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

–Oye, Lunático –gritó Sirius a pesar de encontrarse a unos cuantos pasos de él–. ¿Y tu gramófono? ¡Pont tu música muggle! – Otra cosa que a Sirius le encantaba hacer cuando estaba ebrio: escuchar la música muggle de Remus. Remus no comprendía por qué Sirius detestaba escuchar su música estando sobrio, pero la exigía y ordenaba que se pusiera cuando andaba borracho. Al igual que tampoco comprendía las palabras que su amigo le había dicho hace un par de horas atrás.

–Lo pondría si no lo hubieras rotos. – Sirius lo observaba. Sirius lo observaba como si se tratase de un cazador. Sirius lo observaba y Remus se sentía desnudo. Sirius lo observaba como si nadie más estuviera en la habitación. Sólo él. Uno frente al otro. Con esos ojos grises que brillaban deseosos, hambrientos, sedientos de Remus. Sirius humedeció sus labios antes de hablar, un movimiento hecho adrede, para que Remus recordara su sabor, su suavidad, su calor, la sensación de tenerlos contra su piel, y todo lo que despertaban dentro de él.

–oh, ¡pues arréglalo! –Remus exhaló el humo que había inhalado y caló rápido, varias veces. La habitación comenzaba a sentirse muy calurosa, densa, y más cuando Sirius te sabroseaba con la mirada.

* * *

Lily despertó a las cuatro de la madrugada con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se giró un poco para ver si sus compañeras estaban dormidas, y trató de imitarlas sin mucho éxito. En cuanto cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Potter se proyectaba en su mente y sus palabras resonaban en sus oídos. Todo era una locura. Parecía una historia disparatada, un intento de comedia mal hecho. Severus nunca le había dicho sobre el contenido de las cartas, Lily no se había atrevido a preguntar. Y ahora que Potter se lo había revelado, Lily deseaba nunca haberlo sabido. Le era imposible concebir la escena: Severus escribiendo esas obscenidades a la luz de la luna, con el terrible deseo de ponerlas en práctica. A pesar de ser amigos, cada uno tenía secretos, pero Lily nunca se imaginó que Severus haría eso, ¡y mucho menos con Potter! Si el pobre se enteraba quién era la persona de las cartas, no podría soportar tal crueldad. Porque, aunque Severus le había asegurado que no tenía ni el más mínimo sentimientos por esa persona, Lily sabía que esas cartas significaban mucho para Severus, más de lo que él podía imaginar.

Resignada a ya no poder conciliar el sueño, Lily se levantó una hora después de haber estado dando vueltas en la cama, y se dirigió al baño de prefectos para desestresarse un poco. Vaya lío en el que se había metido. Ayudar a Potter en sus loqueras nunca había estado en sus propósitos de Año Nuevo. Si Severus se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo la iba a odiar por el resto de su vida; y Lily no podría soportar el desprecio de su amigo, mucho menos cuando se lo estaba ganando a pulso.

Estuvo en el baño durante un largo rato. Normalmente, Lily no aprovechaba los beneficios que ser prefecta le obsequiaba puesto que no quería sentirse, de cierta manera, superior a los demás. La mayor parte del tiempo se bañaba con sus compañeras, y le gustaba hacerlo, casi nunca estaba con ellas, así que convivir un poco le era refrescante, siempre y cuando no sacaran a relucir el tema favorito de todas: "Potter y Black".

Lily no comprendía cuál era la obsesión que las demás chicas tenían por los subnormales de ese par de idiotas. Todas se volvían estúpidas cuando ellos les sonreían, hacían todo lo que ellos decían, sólo les faltaba lamerles el piso por donde caminaban. A veces Lily se preguntaba si sus compañeras eran idiotas o sólo se volvían así cuando ellos estaban cerca. Aunque lo peor de todo no era la saliva que salía de sus bocas cuando los acosaban, sino las barbaridades que decían en sus ausencias. Lily se sorprendía de la imaginación de las chicas de Hogwarts, y estaba segura de que si se aplicaban de la misma manera en sus estudios, no tendrían que tomar clases de regularización para poder pasar los TIMOS. A veces le era imposible creer que unas niñas de quince años tuvieran esa clase de pensamientos. Ella sería incapaz de verlos a la cara si se imaginara todas esas cosas, y mucho menos cuando ya había sentido la intensidad de la mirada de Potter, sus ojos atravesando su alma, su voz inundando su mente, engañando sus sentidos.

Lily salió del baño con la cabeza dándole vueltas y con un delicioso aroma a frutas silvestres. Al parecer había demorado más de lo previsto, puesto que, afuera de la mazmorra de pociones, había un corillo en la entrada, en la cual parecía que algo estaba pasando.

Lily se acercó y no le sorprendió encontrar a Potter en medio de aquel bullicio. Estaba subido a un banquillo y un pergamino gigante cubría toda la puerta. A lado de él estaba Black, con una expresión nueva para Lily. Lucía estupefacto e incrédulo y, para sorpresa de Lily, parecía querer detener la locura de Potter.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Demandó saber Lily. Black se dirigió a ella con la esperanza brillando en su mirada.

–¡Evans! Gracias a Merlín que estas aquí. Tienes que detener esta locura. – Lily parpadeó varias veces, atónita a lo que había escuchado. Black le había pedido su ayuda, a ella, para detener a su amigo, Potter, James Potter, el chico que era como su hermano, con el cual hacía gamberradas y nada ni nadie podía detenerlos.

–¿Qué?

–¡Haz algo! Por favor. – Potter rodó los ojos y sacó su varita para darle un par de golpecitos al pergamino. Lily, al igual que todos los presentes, observaron boquiabiertos las letras que iban apareciendo en el papel, las cuales crearon una pregunta. Entonces Lily comprendió por qué Black había reaccionado de esa manera.

–¿Estás loco? – Preguntó casi en un susurro. James se encogió de hombros y sonrió con amplitud. – ¿Acaso prestaste atención a algo de lo que te dije?

–Sólo escuché blah, blah, blah, blah, Snape te hará caso en mil años, blah, blah, blah, blah. – Lily se había equivocado, Potter no estaba loco: estaba demente, perdido. Había sido una tonta por haber escuchado sus problemas, por haber creído en esa mirada frágil y sincera, por haber caído en su juego.

–Potter, si estás tan necesitado conozco a muchos chicos que estarían más que dispuestos a salir contigo. Por favor, James, no hagas una estupidez. – Sirius lucía realmente preocupado, como si su vida dependiera de las decisiones de su amigo. Lily seguía estupefacta, incapaz de saber qué hacer o qué pensar.

–No sería la primera vez que hiciera algo estúpido. – Lily no había notado la presencia de Remus, el cual estaba recargado en la pared de enfrente, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, disfrutando de la escena.

–Cállate, Remus. – El mencionado bajó la cabeza, tratando, sin mucho éxito, de ocultar su risa.

–No sé por qué haces tanto alboroto, Sirius. Tú ya lo sabías. –

–Sí, pero una cosa es que te – Sirius se detuvo para hacer una mueca de asco – guste – pronunció con dificultad –, y otra muy diferente que le pidas que sea tu novio. No mames, James. Sé que son tiempos difíciles, pero no hay que tomar decisiones apresuradas. Bájate de ahí, por Merlín. – Esta vez Remus no disimuló, y su risotada hizo que Lily saliera del pequeño trance al que había entrado. Observó, curiosa, como Remus se ponía rojo del esfuerzo y se agarraba el estómago mientras trataba de tomar aire. Era la primera vez que lo veía así. – ¿De qué te ríes, Lunático? – Antes de que este pudiera replicar, Peter llegó corriendo, resoplando y sudoroso, y se detuvo frente a James.

–Ya… viene… – Logró pronunciar entre jadeos. El bullicio se hizo presente. Todos los reunidos comenzaron a murmurar; las palabras entrecortadas de Peter habían dejado una extraña espesura en el ambiente. Sirius hizo su cabello para atrás, derrotado ante la situación. Remus se cruzó de brazos, expectante a lo que fuera a pasar. Y Lily, Lily seguía de pie, con el corazón azotando contra su pecho, con ganas de bajar a Potter del banquillo al que se había subido y quemar ese pergamino gigante hasta que las cenizas desaparecieran. Pero al ver el rostro pálido y desanimado de Severus asomarse en el pasillo, su cuerpo no respondió a ninguna de las órdenes que le gritaba su caótica mente.

–¡SILENCIO! –Bramó Potter por encima del bullicio. Todos se callaron. Severus levantó la mirada al escuchar el bramido. Su vista se posó en Potter por unos segundos; luego, los ojos negros y vacíos se posaron en los verdes de Lily, causando un gran desasosiego dentro de ella.

* * *

Sirius caminaba pisando fuerte. A todos los que pasaban a su lado les gritaba o los empujaba, así que ya llevaba un buen tramo del pasillo caminando sin que nadie se le acercase. Con sólo echarle una ojeada quedaba más que claro que tenía un humor de perros y que ningún ser humano sería capaz de soportarlo. Remus era la excepción.

Ambos chicos se dirigían a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras. Sirius no dejaba de ladrar que su mejor amigo era un imbécil y que sufría de algún tipo de enfermedad crónica grave que le hacía tener "sentimientos asquerosamente románticos" hacia la cucaracha y ser repugnante de Severus Quejicus Grasiento Maloliente Snape. Remus lo escuchaba con una media sonrisa en el rostro, usando todo su autocontrol para no estallar en carcajadas. Ver a Sirius siendo Sirius lo tranquilizaba demasiado, y más después de las miradas que su amigo le había lanzado la noche anterior en la casa de los gritos. Además, la actitud extraña que Sirius había tenido un par de días atrás había desparecido, todo era como antes, como si Sirius nunca le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de él.

–¿Puedes creerlo, Lunático? – Sirius dirigió su entrecejo fruncido hacia Remus y se molestó aún más al ver la expresión que éste tenía. – ¿Y esa cara de estúpido? ¿No te preocupad del futuro del miope de James?

–Oh, vamos Sirius. Estas hablando de James, el chico que en primero hizo tradición medirse el pene y ver quién lo tiene más grande.

–Una cosa es medirte el pene y otra muy diferente querer medírselo a alguien más.

–¿Te molesta que a James le guste un chico? – Sirius detuvo su caminata y miró incrédulo a Remus.

–Mira, me vale por dónde y cómo lo haga, el problema es con quién y Quejicus no es ni siquiera una opción.

–¿No crees que estás siendo un poco egoísta?

–¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda dices?

–Estoy seguro que, si le dices a James que estás enamorado de mí, él te apoyaría en todo sin reprocharte nada.

–Sí, pero se trata de ti, no de la sabandija de Snape. No compares, Remus. Si fueras tú en lugar de Snape no tendría problemas… bueno, sí tendría un chingo de problemas, pero el caso es que Snape no es digno de nadie. Además, ¿qué clase de ser vivo ha de ser como para aceptar la propuesta de Jame? ¡Lo odia! Si comprendes, ¿verdad? James es un estúpido y Snape se trae algo entre manos. – Remus sintió un nudo en el estómago. Su pulso azotaba contra sus oídos y su corazón brincaba como loco. Había hablado sobre el tema sin haber pensado en las consecuencias. Pero lo que más le asombraba era la actitud completamente normal de Sirius respecto a eso. De pequeño, Remus había notado que Sirius poseía una habilidad asombrosa para superar sus problemas y hablar de ellos sin que le afectara en lo más mínimo. Era algo que admiraba infinitamente de su amigo, puesto que él no tenía el valor suficiente para siquiera pensar en lo que le atormentaba.

–Sabes qué, Lunático, no voy a ir a clase.

–¿Por? Si sigues faltando no pasarás ninguno de tus TIMOS.

–No estoy de humor y no quiero ser grosero con James. Ya sólo es la última hora. – Remus entrecerró los ojos.

–¿A dónde vas a ir?

–No sé, a lo mejor y saco la cola un rato. – Sirius hizo el amago de irse, sin embargo, se detuvo por unos segundos y se acercó a Remus, invadiendo su espacio personal, llenado el aire que lo rodeaba de un olor a madera, a cigarro, a perro, a Sirius, a cosas indebidas. Remus se quedó quieto, inmóvil, atento al rostro de Sirius que se acercaba al suyo, y los labios que se rozaron en su oreja al decir: – Te quiero. – Remus había escuchado miles de veces a Sirius decir _"te quiero"_. Se lo decía muy seguido a James: _"¡te quiero, wey!"_ , a Peter en raras ocasiones: _"te quiero, Colagusano"_ ; cuando estaba ebrio y gritaba que los quería, que eran los mejores jodidos amigos que podía pedir. Pero ese _"te quiero"_ , el que aún se escuchaba en el oído de Remus, no era como ninguno de los que Sirius había dicho con anterioridad. Porque esas palabras suaves y seductoras no habían salido de la boca de Sirius, ni de sus labios, ni de su garganta, ni de sus cuerdas vocales; habían salido de más adentro, de su alma, de su ser, de ese lugar que Sirius protegía con recelo, en donde nada ni nadie podía entrar más que Remus, siempre Remus.

Después de una hora de clase, Remus seguía con el rostro de un color rojo intenso. Sus amigos, al verlo, se preocuparon por su aspecto, y él les aclaró que todo estaba bien. James dedujo que el sonrojo de Remus y la ausencia de Sirius se debían a algo pervertido que habían hecho. Eso sólo aumentó la intensidad del color en la cara del mencionado.

Al finalizar la clase, James se escabulló a las mazmorras, y Peter huyó al dormitorio de los chicos, con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos debido al sueño. Remus, como siempre, fue a la biblioteca. Los TIMOS estaban muy cerca, y Remus no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para enfrentarlos. Los maestros se habían vuelto más exigentes y en serio era difícil poder concentrarse o hacer los deberes con unos amigos como los suyos. Además, en los últimos días no había sido capaz de leer dos líneas seguidas de cualquier texto sin distraerse, pensando, como no, en Sirius.

Remus estaba cerca de la biblioteca cuando una mirada se posó en él. Iba entrando, pero su paso fue cerrado por Mason, el cual tenía una sonrisa amable y muy contagiosa. Remus la imitó inconscientemente.

–Hola, Remus. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí. – Mason llevaba el cabello suelto. Era la primera vez que lo veía así y lucía muy guapo, le daba un toque sexy, justo como el que Sirius tenía. _"Y dale con Sirius"_.

–Hola, Mason. ¿También vas a entrar? – Mason se encogió de hombros, observó el techo por unos segundos y bajó la vista hacia Remus, con los ojos brillando de emoción.

–¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? – Remus quería estudiar un poco, tenía que hacerlo para sacar buenas notas, pero él sabía que le sería imposible concentrarse cuando la voz grave y sensual de Sirius se repetía sin descanso en su cerebro, y ese _"te quiero"_ causaba un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Así que Remus aceptó la propuesta de Mason.

Salieron del castillo y caminaron hasta el lago. Mason se sentó cerca de un árbol y Remus lo imitó. Era la primera vez que Remus interactuaba con otro hombre que no fueran sus amigos, de una manera amistosa; nunca se había sentido con la confianza de hacerlo, ni siquiera en ese momento la tenía, conversar y convivir le resultaban un tanto difíciles de hacer. Por eso estaba nervioso ante el silencio que se había generado, aunque le agradaba el sonido de la naturaleza, calmaba su mente.

–Ya te ves mejor, luces más relajado. – Remus abrazó sus rodillas. No sabía cómo actuar cuando Mason notaba actitudes en las que ni él mismo había reparado.

–Me siento un poco… mejor.

–Vaya, ¿será coincidencia tu mejora de ánimo con la falta de Sirius en los pasillos por la noche? – Mason soltó una risita y observó a Remus, siempre con esa sonrisa amable y sus ojos brillantes.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Oh, supongo que sabes que Sirius tiene fama de levanta faldas, ¿no? – Remus asintió. Apenas habían comenzado el tercer año en Hogwarts y Sirius ya se escabullía en las noches para "interactuar" con las chicas. No fue hasta que James le sacó la verdad que Remus supo que, en realidad, tenía sexo con ellas. No se sorprendió, tampoco lo juzgó. ¿Con qué derecho haría eso cuando él hacía cosas peores? – Bueno, varios estudiantes nos reunimos en diferentes lugares del castillo para convivir. A muchos les gusta llamarlo: "El mundo bajo de Hogwarts". Es divertido, ¿sabes? Para tipo de personas como Sirius o yo. Él solía ir mucho, demasiado. Las chicas están locas por él. Supongo que eso ya lo sabías.

–Dime algo que no sepa. – Ambos se rieron un poco, sin embargo, a Remus no le estaba gustando para nada el rumbo que iba tomando la conversación. Lo que menos quería era pensar en Sirius y oír su voz. ¿Era así cómo se sentían todas esas chicas que gustaban de él? ¿Era esa voz sensual y adictiva lo que las volvía locas? ¿Era así cómo él les susurraba al oído? ¿Les decía lo mismo?

–Remus, hace unos meses, cuando Sirius aún iba a las "reuniones", hablé sobre ti. Todos siempre se fijan en Sirius, luego James, pero nadie repara en ti.

–Me gusta así.

–Es un desperdicio. Eres asombroso, Remus. No te conozco del todo, pero te observo, mucho. Y vales demasiado la pena. – Mason no había dejado de observar a Remus en todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando. Remus, sin poder evitarlo, hizo lo mismo. Había una sensación extraña dentro de él. No tenía ni idea de cómo actuar ante ese tipo de situación, y sabía que avergonzarse y desviar la mirada no era lo más adecuado. Comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. – Y mencioné que me gustaría salir contigo, y Sirius me miró y se acercó a mí. Comenzó a gruñir, te lo juro. Ahora que lo recuerdo me parece muy gracioso, parecía un perro. Aunque su mirada daba miedo. Me dijo que me alejara de ti. Tuvimos una pequeña riña. Me dio un puñetazo. Supuse que era un amigo sobreprotector. Pero cuando otro chico comentó sobre James, sólo se rió. – Hubo silencio. Remus no sabía qué pensar, no quería pensar. Haber ido ahí había sido una mala idea. La voz de Sirius resonaba por todo el lago, sus ojos profundos y provocativos lo veían de todas partes, las palabras de Mason se quemaban en su piel y llegaban hasta su sangre para intoxicarla y volverlo loco.

–Mason, yo…

–He visto cómo lo miras. Tu rostro cambia cuando están juntos. Es fácil saber cuándo piensas en él. Los problemas que has tenido son por su culpa, ¿no? Y aun así estas a su lado. Siempre. – La expresión de Mason se había ensombrecido. Remus pegó más las rodillas a su pecho. Las miraba incapaz de ver para otro lado. La verdad era aplastante. Remus se sentía desnudo, descubierto. Todos esos años, todas esas ocasiones en las que había estado junto a Sirius, todas esas veces en las que su mente había estado llena de él. ¿En verdad era así?, ¿era tan fácil de leer?, ¿su cuerpo había estado diciendo lo que su mente no quería ver? Sirius era su amigo, y nada podría cambiar ese hecho.

–Remus, ¿estás enamorado de Sirius?


	5. Veneno con sabor a ciervo

**N/A:**

 **Siempre termino haciendo lo mismo, en mi ciudad sigue siendo noviembre así que aquí les dejo este cap del este mes. La verdad me costó un puto huevo escribirlo xD lo terminé hoy en la madrugada y a penas lo pasé a la compu. A pesar de que este fic empezó siendo un James x Severus, he escrito muy poco de ellos, me disculpo por ello. Gracias por haberme pedido que escribiera más sobre ellos, prometo que lo haré. También gracias por sus comentarios, siempre digo lo mismo, pero en serio me hacen feliz y me levantan muchísimo el animo. A veces los releo todos para darme fuerzas para seguir. En fin, espero este cap les guste y por favor sigan leyendo esta historia popo xD**

 **Gracias.**

* * *

En el pasillo de la mazmorra de pociones, justo al final, había un aula vacía. Nadie reparaba en ella, ni los profesores. Era tan ignorada que ni de bodega la usaban. Sin embargo, sólo un estudiante se dio cuenta de su existencia, y un día la volvió suya.

James observaba la puerta de la mazmorra sin uso, a la cual había nombrado "La Guarida de Quejicus." En la mano tenía todas las cartas del remitente anónimo que había guardado. Esperaba ansioso a que Snape saliera para poder hablar con él. No quería entrar y hacerlo enojar, mientras más calmado estuviera, mejor. James, después de varios intentos y un puñetazo en la cara, había llegado a la conclusión que acercarse demasiado a Snape no era una buena idea. Acercarse físicamente, claro, puesto que en la mañana había mantenido su distancia y aún conservaba todos los miembros en su lugar. La reacción de Severus ante la pregunta que James le había hecho seguía siendo un completo misterio para este último. No se alteró, ni se inmutó, no negó nada e incluso dio la impresión de haber aceptado. James había estado seguro que Severus se enfurecería ante la propuesta de un noviazgo entre ellos, y un sinfín de posibles reacciones habían invadido su mente cuándo le preguntó si quería ser su novio. Algo extraño estaba pasando con Severus. James lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que ese comportamiento no era normal. Aunque no perdería una oportunidad cómo esa para conseguir su objetivo. La suerte por fin estaba de su lado, así que aprovecharía al máximo la situación.

El sonido sordo de una puerta al abrirse llamó la atención de James. La entrada que había estado observando comenzaba a abrirse, dando paso a un chico de cabello grasoso y nariz ganchuda. James se acercó, lento, precavido, dudoso a la reacción que tendría Quejicus al verlo. Mas, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Severus no se alteró, ni tan siquiera levantó un grasoso pelo de la ceja. Su mirada era diferente, opaca, sin luz. Sus ojos negros parecían dos pozos sin fondo, sin brillo, sin ningún rastro de vida en ellos. James apretujó con fuerza las cartas que sostenía, convirtiéndolas en una fuente de esperanza, en lo único a lo que se podía aferrar.

−Snape. – El mencionado detuvo su marcha. James comenzaba a preocuparse de la situación, puesto que Severus lucía más como un cadáver que como un ser humano. – Tenemos que hablar. – No muy convencido de que el otro chico respondiera, o diera señales de vida, James hizo el amago de seguir la conversación, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz pastosa y aburrida de Severus.

−Déjame en paz. – Snape parecía estar en un tipo de trance, como si se hubiera fumado toda la marihuana que Sirius tenía escondida en el fondo de su baúl. James esperaba la reacción explosiva y salvaje de siempre, el rechazo ante la primera mirada. Era extraño que Snape se mantuviera tan tranquilo, tan sereno, tan indiferente. James tenía un mal presentimiento.

−Snape… − La mente de James estaba en blanco. Severus lo miraba sin ver, estaba ahí presente sin estarlo. James lo sentía lejos, como nunca antes lo había sentido. James había notado esa ausencia, ese nudo en la garganta, esas ganas de que Severus Snape lo tomara en cuenta. – no has respondido mi carta. Mira, traje las demás. Ya no existe un remitente anónimo. – Fue súbito, casi imperceptible. Un gozo tremendo llenó a James hasta el dedo pequeño de su pie. Había dado en el clavo. La frialdad en los ojos de Severus tembló ante sus palabras. – Severus, yo sé que también las guardas. – Un paso adelante, más cerca. Severus no se movió. Seguía inmutable, sereno, aunque sólo por fuera. Su mirada lo detectaba, la línea de sus labios, el ligerísimo arqueo de sus cejas, sus manos temblorosas. James taba trayendo a la vida a Severus Snape, gozando de cada maldito segundo que pasaba. – Yo sé que las lees. En la noche, a la luz de la luna, debajo de las sábanas. Lo sé porque yo también lo hago, Severus. – El odio que James tanto había extrañado se acumuló de golpe en esos ojos negros que brillaban feroces. Snape era débil, james lo sabía. Pero él lo era más, y eso, muy en el fondo, lo atormentaba.

−¿Cómo te atreves? – Pronunció Snape entre dientes.

−¿En dónde está, Severus? La persona que escribió estas cartas. ¿Por qué no muestras lo mejor de ti? – James había acorralado a Snape contra la pared, invadiendo su espacio personal, drogándolo de su existencia.

* * *

Snape era perseguido por unos ojos cafés. Unos ojos que no lo dejaban dormir, descansar, respirar. Los veía en los pasillos, en las aulas, en el Gran Comedor, en los baños, en la biblioteca, en su habitación, en su mente. Unos ojos cafés que brillaban llenos de narcisismo, egocentrismo, burla y más cosas que Severus no quería descubrir. Porque esos ojos, los café que tanto le atormentaban, lo volvían débil, estúpido, frágil.

Snape había sido acorralado por Potter, por esos ojos que atravesaban los suyos, que rompían sus barreras, que quebraban su mente y la dejaban en blanco. Esos ojos que se acercaban a él, firmes, sin desaparecer; que inmovilizaban a Severus, que le impedían escapar. Potter había puesto las cartas en sus manos. Aún tenían su calor, su esencia. Y mientras Severus procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo, los ojos se cerraron, dejando paso a algo peor.

Potter era la poción más letal que Severus había conocido. Ocasionaba estragos dentro de él, nublaba su mente, paralizaba sus sentidos. Severus sentía su cuerpo dormido, hechizado, obligado a moverse por si solo, obligado a recibir esos labios impregnados de veneno, el cual llenaba su boca y atravesaba su piel, llegando hasta su sangre para corromperla, podrirla y acabar con su cordura.

Severus no lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero los brazos de Potter eran fuertes, demasiado. Tenían el cuerpo de Snape atrapado y lo pegaban contra el suyo. Severus no estaba seguro si era su corazón o el de Potter el que saltaba como loco, desenfrenado, impaciente por sentí más; más brazos, más lengua, mas manos tomando su cabello y jalándolo, haciéndolo gemir, volviéndolo indecente. Sin darse cuenta de ello, una por una, las cartas que Potter le había dado se habían ido cayendo, justo igual que la razón de Severus. No fue hasta que pisó una y el crujido debajo de su pie lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Se revolvió dentro de los brazos de Potter, escondiendo su rostro con su cabello para que no tuviera otra oportunidad de besarlo. Ambos chicos jadeaban, sus cuerpos aún estaban juntos y emanaban un deseo difícil de superar.

–No te vayas –susurró entre jadeos Potter. Severus sintió un cosquilleo frenético por todo su ser. Severus logró meter sus brazos dentro de la prisión que Potter hacía con los suyos propios, posós sus manos en el pecho del otro chico y empujó con fuerza. Tenía que salir de esa jaula, tenía que respirar aire fresco, puro, libre del aroma de Potter, libre de su veneno. Pero Potter era persistente, necio y terco, y abrazó a Severus con fuerza, drogándolo una vez más, envenenándolo de nuevo. – Quédate –susurró con el alma. Severus jamás había escuchado una petición tan triste, tan deseada, tan desgarradora. James Potter, ese monstruo, había sonado como un humano, un humano lastimado, un ser con sentimientos, con dolor en el corazón, con el único anhelo en la vida de que él, Severus Snape, se quedara a su lado, para siempre, para ser feliz. Justo como su tonta madre se lo pedía siempre a su asqueroso padre muggle.

Severus respiró hondo, permitiéndose por unos segundos ser débil, dejándose ahogar en esa fragancia llena de arrogancia, egocentrismo, narcisismo y canela, y arremetió contra Potter. Lo empujó de nuevo, esta vez haciendo uso de su rodilla para pegarle en sus partes bajas. Potter lo soltó de inmediato y se agachó presa de dolor. Severus trastabilló un poco al sentirse libre, y el frío aire le hizo anhelar el calor en el que se había encontrado. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, para despejarla y alejar pensamientos indeseados. Recogió las cartas que pudo y huyó. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a la entrada de la mazmorra de Slytherin, no titubeó en voltear aun cuando la voz de Potter había gritado su nombre, que se quedara. Severus se recargó en la pared y respiró, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire, su cuerpo se había liberado del veneno. Potter estaba lejos, aún así, Severus lo seguía sintiendo, en su piel, en sus labios, en las cartas que apretaba con fuerza.

Le llevó bastante tiempo a Severus el poder tranquilizarse. Seguía agitado, y no por todo lo que había corrido. Cada vez que veía las cartas, su pulso incrementaba, sus oídos zumbaban, y su cuerpo ardía. ¿Eran en verdad esas las cartas que había leído con tanto ahínco durante tantas noches? Severus tenía bajo llave las que se habían quedado con él. Las había releído varias veces, en la noche, a la luz de la luna, debajo de las sábanas, tal como Potter le había dicho. Severus seguía incrédulo ante la idea de que Potter era el remitente anónimo, pero había tantas pruebas a su favor que la verdad resultaba aplastante. Y la más fuerte de ellas era la ausencia de correspondencia por parte de él o ella. Aunque, claro, todo podía ser un plan perfecto de Potter para que él pareciera el responsable de todas esas noches de desvelos y calzoncillos húmedos. Severus suspiró. Ya estaba más tranquilo, aunque su mente era un caos. Su plan de indiferencia había fallado. Lo más importante, por el momento, era abrir las cartas que apretaba con fuerza en su mano y descifrar todos los secretos que ocultaban.

* * *

Remus observaba el cielo nocturno, recargado en una de las paredes del castillo, ajeno a su alrededor. Su mente estaba en blanco, concentrado sólo en el ligero movimiento de las solitarias nubes que acompañaban a las estrellas, las cuales brillaban con sutileza, tímidas a los ojos de los demás. El frío decembrino se colaba por entre las capas de ropa que Remus llevaba puestas. Ese año había tardado en nevar, a lo mucho dos días más para que todo se cubriera de blanco. A lo mejor esa noche caía la primera nevada. Remus la esperaba con ansias. Le gustaba poder cubrir su cuerpo sin tener que dar excusas o explicaciones. También le gustaba la sensación de taparse en la noche con varias colchas, la de la escuela y las que su mamá le metía en el baúl. Y cuando James hacía fuego azul que llenaba de calidez todo el dormitorio, lo hacía sentir pleno. Aunque, claro, lo que más disfrutaba sin duda alguna era cada vez que los cuatro se adentraban durante el día al bosque prohibido y sus amigos se transformaban en animales y jugaban entre ellos. Remus los observaba revolotear sobre la nieve; a veces se subía al lomo de James, o era correteado por Sirius, mientras Peter hacía surcos en el suelo para que Remus cayera en ellos. Remus guardaba esos recuerdos y los atesoraba como a ninguno, con el ferviente deseo de que nunca se acabasen.

–¡Lunático! – El mencionado cerró los ojos con fuerza. No necesitaba ver para saber que Sirius ser acercaba corriendo a él, lo podía sentir en todo su ser.

–¿Qué, Sirius? – Al abrir los ojos, Remus se encontró con el agitado y jadeante rostro de su amigo. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban llenos de emoción. Lucía como un niño al ver un juguete nuevo, y Remus había aprendido desde hace cinco años que esa expresión no llevaba a nada bueno.

–Ven. Encontré algo asombroso. Tienes que verlo. – Ignorando por completo la negativa de Remus, Sirius lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta el dormitorio de los chicos. Sacó el espejo que usaba para llamar a James y susurró su nombre un par de veces.

–¿Quieres decirme qué rayos te pasa?

–Aguanta, es una sorpresa. – Remus entrecerró los ojos, cuestionándose por qué seguía siendo amigo de Sirius.

–¿Qué onda?, ¿qué fue? – James apareció en el espejo. Lucía sudoroso y agitado.

–¿Qué haces?

–Limpio letrinas. ¿Recuerdas que estoy castigado hasta que mis hijos tengan hijos?

–Y no olvides que tienen una redacción que entregar –interrumpió Remus–. ¿No deberías de estar haciéndola, Sirius?

–¿Para qué hacerla cuando tú puedes hacerla por mí?

–¿Qué? Ni pienses que voy a hacer tu trabajo.

–¿No eres igual de culpable que nosotros, Lupin? – Remus no respondió. Se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos, de nuevo, y en serio cuestionarse por qué mierda seguía siendo amigo de Sirius Black.

–Como sea, ¿nos prestas tu capa, James?

–Claro, ya sabes dónde está. Si me disculpan, tengo que seguir ensuciando mis manos de mierda.

–¿Por qué no usas la varita?

–McGonagall me la quitó. Sólo para asegurarse que no repitiera lo de la otra vez. – James salió del espejo y Sirius lo guardó. Caminó hasta la cama de James, levantó el colchón y agarró la capa que se encontraba debajo de este. Remus observó cómo Sirius se acercaba a él y le pasaba la capa por encima.

–Póntela. Vamos a salir del castillo.

* * *

Remus siempre había sido débil ante las peticiones de Sirius, y, la mayor parte del tiempo, terminaba metiéndose en problemas por su culpa. Debajo de la capa de James y maldiciendo por lo bajo, Remus seguía al perro negro que caminaba delante de él. El malnacido de Black no dejaba de menear la cola y pegar de ladridos, sinónimo de su felicidad. Ya tenía un buen rato que habían pasado Hogsmeade, y se acercaban cada vez más a una carretera poco transitada; la cual Remus había observado desde lejos en su salidas al pueblo.

–Sirius se detuvo en seco, olfateó un poco y ladró fuerte y claro.

–¿Quieres dejar de ladrar? Canuto, ¿a dónde demonios estamos yendo? – Sirius corrió hasta el límite del bosque con la autopista. El hocico lo tenía abierto y la lengua de fuera, imitando a la perfección una sonrisa gamberra llena de malas intenciones. Remus lo siguió torpemente, tropezando un poco con las irregularidades del camino. – Canuto, no tan rápido. No veo nada. – Justo antes de llegar a dónde estaba el perro negro, los pies de Remus se enredaron con una rama sobresaltada y cayó de bruces, cerca de algo grande y tirado en el piso.

–¡TA-DA! –exclamó Sirius mientras ayudaba a Remus a incorporarse. Este se quitó la capa y observó sin emoción alguna lo que Sirius le había impresionado tanto.

–¿Es en serio? ¿Vinimos hasta aquí sólo para esto? – Al parecer, el objeto grande y tendido en el piso, el que Sirius tenía tantas ganas de mostrarle a Remus, era nada más y nada menos que una motocicleta vieja y destartalada. Remus levantó la mirada del vehículo y no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura al ver el rostro expectante y ansioso de su amigo. Lucía como un niño en plena navidad.

–¿Qué es? Es algo muggle, ¿cierto?

–Es una motocicleta.

–¿Moto-qué? ¿Para qué sirve? – Sirius rodeó la motocicleta y la observó con el ceño fruncido, perdido por completo en sus pensamientos.

–Sólo moto está bien. Y pues, es un medio de transporte. Algo así como una escoba.

–¿Vuela? – A pesar de la poca luz que la luna les brindaba, el brillo de emoción que asaltó los ojos de Sirius fue tan intenso que Remus estaba seguro podrían utilizarlo para alumbrar su camino de regreso al castillo. No pudo evitar reírse ante las reacciones inocentes de Sirius. Era difícil de imaginar que ese chico era el mismo que hacía suspirar a las chicas y desabrochaba brasieres a mitad del pasillo, en la noche, y usando sólo dos dedos de la mano.

–Claro que no, tonto. ¿Para qué crees que son las llantas?

–No lo sé, ¿equilibrio? – Esta vez, Remus se rió con ganas. – ¿Crees que funcione?

–¿Eso? Creo que funciona más el cerebro de Colagusano durante un examen. – Lejos de desanimarlo, el comentario de Remus pareció haber motivado más a Sirius. Infló el pecho y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa que Remus conocía muy bien: el placer de encontrarse ante un reto.

Sirius se agachó y le pidió a Remus que lo ayudara a levantar la moto. Este aceptó a regañadientes.

–Tú sabes repararla, ¿no? – Debido a la sorpresa, Remus dejó caer el peso del vehículo sobre Sirius, el cual gimió como queja.

–¿Qué? Y cómo por qué debería de saber?

–Porque tú sabes de cosas de muggles, has convivido más con tu madre así que…

–Sí, pero no sé nada de motos. ¿Acaso tú sabes cómo arreglar escobas? – Entre ambos lograron poner la motocicleta de pie. Sirius la observaba embelesado, casi igual o más que cuando recibió su escoba nueva el año pasado.

–Bueno, no importa. Ya me las arreglaré. – Agarró el manubrio, no muy seguro de qué hacer, y se quedó de pie, observando a Remus, esperando a que este le ayudara.

–¿Qué?

–¿Cómo hago para moverla? – De la manera más fácil y paciente posible, Remus le explicó todo lo que él sabía de motocicletas, lo cual no era mucho, y lo ayudó a llevarla de regreso con ellos, usando la capa para cubrirla.

–¿Y exactamente en dónde piensas ponerla?

–En la casa de los gritos, dah. – Remus rodó los ojos, para nada sorprendido con la respuesta.

Platicaron durante el trayecto hacia el castillo sobre cosas banales o lo que habían hecho en el día. Sirius decía una tontería y Remus se reía, como siempre. Luego salía el tema de la guerra y la conversación se tornaba más profunda, como siempre. Llegaron al sauce boxeador y guardaron la motocicleta, para después beberse unos tragos y fumarse unos cigarrillos, como siempre. Nada había cambiado entre ellos, seguían siendo el Sirius y Remus de siempre, seguían bromeando igual, riendo igual, hablando igual. Lo único diferente era la nueva manera de quererse que habían descubierto. Porque Remus quería a Sirius, como un amigo, como un hermano, como la persona que lo había aceptado, que había ayudado a la bestia; lo quería como quería a James, a Peter, y lo quería más profundo, distinto, como nunca iba a querer a alguien más.

* * *

La caligrafía delgada y alzada, los trazos rápidos y esbeltos, se extendía por todas las cartas que Severus tenía regadas en el piso, frente a él. El pasillo siete era el menos transitado y alumbrado del castillo. A Severus le gustaba sentarse por ahí y leer sus libros de magia obscura sin que nadie lo moleste. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión se encontraba lejos de sentirse a gusto. Había sabido desde hace mucho tiempo el hechizo para revelar el tipo de letra original del remitente anónimo, mas nunca se atrevió a usarlo. Sabía que en cuanto la viera no podría continuar escribiendo. Y ahora, después de haber visto la verdad, se sentía vacío. No era la primera vez que veía esa caligrafía; estaba en sus pergaminos, formando palabras obscenas y humillantes, estaba en su pupitre, grande y fuertemente marcada, _"Quejicus"_ era lo que decía. Potter no había mentido. Esa letra le pertenecía a él.

–¿Severus? – Los pasos suaves de Lily se hicieron presentes. El mencionado no se inmutó. Severus no podía dejar de observar las cartas, recordando cada maldita palabra que había escrito, cada secreto, cada sentimiento guardado que le había confiado a la persona más nefasta del planeta. Potter no podía ser esa persona, Potter no podía tener esos sentimientos, Potter no podía ser su bote salvavidas, en el que había depositado toda su confianza, su alma, su ser. – ¿Severus? – Esta vez Severus levantó la mirada y se encontró con el bello rostro de su amiga, el cual lucía preocupado.

–Soy un estúpido, Lily. – Lily se sentó junto a él. Observó los papeles que Severus tenía enfrente y sacó sus propias conclusiones. – Yo… caí… de nuevo… como siempre. – Parecía como si las palabras no se coordinaran en su mente. Sentía tantas emociones diferentes que no podía diferencias entre cada una. Su corazón dolía, sus pensamientos gritaban, su piel se erizaba, un gran huevo había aparecido en su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo le pesaba demasiado. Severus se sentía perdido.

–No, Sev. Estoy segura que todo esto es un mal entendido.

–¿Mal entendido? Potter se burla en mi cara. Cada vez que recibía mis cartas se reía al leerlas, se llenaba de placer humillándome al responderlas. Y yo… le creí… cada maldita palabra. – Lily se mordió los labios. Sus ojos brillaban, ansiosos por decir algo, y silenciosos como siempre. – Iba a jugar su juego, Lily. Hoy…

–¿Por eso aceptaste? – Severus no había aceptado la repugnante propuesta de Potter de ser novios, aunque tampoco la había negado. Sabía de antemano que Potter detestaba la intriga, la indiferencia; no podía soportar que alguien pasara de él, que lo ignoraran. Severus lo haría sufrir con su silencio. Pero Potter lo había hecho de nuevo, había arruinado su plan.

–Nunca acepté. Quería verlo sufrir. Todo salió mal. ¿Por qué siempre me sale todo mal? Es su culpa.

–Severus, esto, lo que está pasando, ninguno de los dos lo planeó. Potter, él… está confundido con sus sentimientos. – Potter no estaba confundido, estaba estúpido. Besarlo y pedirle que se quedara, rogando como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿A qué estaba jugando?, ¿en verdad tenía sentimientos por él?, ¿o sólo se trataba de otra de sus bromas? Severus aún recordaba las palabras que le había dicho esa noche, cuando era más que obvio que se encontraba drogada y totalmente perdido: _"Me causas un enorme deseo sexual"_. Entonces, al final, todo se resumía al sexo. Potter estaba necesitado y la mano ya no le era suficiente. Cualquiera podía servirle. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Severus? ¿Por qué no su estúpido amigo Black?, ¿o el licántropo asqueroso? ¿Por qué había sonado tan destrozado al decir esas palabras? ¿Por qué Severus las seguía escuchando, hormigueando sobre su piel? ¿Por qué no podía explicar nada de lo que sentía?

–¿Has hablado con él?

–Severus, yo… sólo sé que no puedes saber lo que está pasando por la mente de Potter. Nadie puede. Aléjate de esto, de las cartas. Olvídate de Potter. – Lily tenía razón. Nadie podía saber lo que pensaba Potter. Nadie que no supiera legeremancia. Dentro de la tormenta apareció una pequeña luz. Si Potter y sus imbéciles amigos habían logrado transformarse en animagos, ¿por qué él no podría convertirse en un legeremente? Si Potter decía profesar sentimientos por Severus, qué mejor manera que usarlos en su contra. Potter era como un veneno corrosivo que se mezclaba con tu sangre y te volvía susceptible. Y para poder librarse de él, primero había que beberlo y dejar que hiciera efecto. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego, eso Severus lo sabía muy bien.


	6. Sólo la unión hace la fuerza

**N/A:**

 **Antes que nada quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo! Gracias por haber este año conmigo, leyendo esta historia disparatada, dándome ánimos y ganas de seguir continuándola. Ya llevo cinco años escribiéndola y sigo sin poder terminarla xD Tenganme paciencia, por favor. Espero en este nuevo año sus metas y propósitos se cumplan y estén llenos de bendiciones. Gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta travesía sin fin xD**

 **Ahora sí, viene lo bueno xD. Lo más probable es que no vaya a publicar capítulo nuevo en enero. Hay varios factores: uno es que la primera semana voy a salir de viaje, iré a dejar a mi hermana al aeropuerto en la capital del país, y otra razón es que, estoy segurx, voy a entrar en depresión puesto que ella ya no va a estar aquí (estuvo un año en otro país y sólo vino a pasar las vacaciones decembrinas y se regresa de nuevo) también voy a entrar a cuarto semestre en la uni (me acuerdo un chingo que decía que iba a terminar la universidad y este fic seguiría sin terminar, y al paso que voy así va a ser. Decía eso cuando iba en secundaria xD), y pues voy a estar un poco atareadx, y también empecé otro fanfic WolfStar del cual estoy ENAMORADX y las ideas al escribirlo brotan solas de mi cabeza, estoy super clavadx con ese pinche fanfic y no quiero que las historias se me cuatrapeen, a parte que lo estoy escribiendo en tiempo presente y detestaría que en este fic se me cruzaran los verbos (eso me pasaba al principio y era horrible) Así que hay un 90 % de probabilidad de que no haya cap nuevo en enero xD En verdad lo siento, estoy secx en ideas para este fic y pues espero la luz divina me llegue pronto XD**

 **Sólo quería hacer un comentario extra, ya para terminar. La otra vez estaba viendo los primeros capitulos (de En busca del remitente), encontré los viejos comentarios de los chicos de los malos fics y sus autores y me metí en la página en donde criticaban mi fic y me entró nostalgia xD La neta me ayudaron a mejorar esos batos, sigo diciendo que hay formas para decir las cosas, con más tacto y sin sentirse los mejores de la puta literatura, pero en serio gracias (por si alguno sigue aquí, lo cual dudo xD) Y pues me tomó cinco años escribir algo decente, y aún tengo que mejorar, prometo no rendirme y darles algo mejor para que ustedes puedan leerlo y disfrutar.**

 **De nuevo gracias a todos, siempre lo digo y debo parecer disco rayado, pero si no fuera por ustedes yo no estaría aquí, escribo por y para ustedes y siempre me motivan a salir adelante. Gracias por todo, a los que comentan, a los que le dan seguir o favorito, a los que simplemente se interesan en este fanfic pedorro y deciden abrirlo y leerlo. Muchas gracias.**

 **Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo :)**

* * *

El castillo había amanecido cubierto de blanco. El baño de los chicos de Gryffindor era una extraña combinación de vapor y alaridos por parte de James, el cual cantaba a todo pulmón, imitando a la perfección, según Sirius, el canto de una sirena fuera del agua.

Remus despertó de un excelente humor. El día era frío y, por fin, estaba nevando. Se bañó lento, con parsimonia, disfrutando del agua caliente que caía por su cuerpo y se perdía en sus cicatrices. Sus amigos salieron del baño antes que él, apremiándolo a que terminara para que bajaran todos juntos al Gran Comedor. Remus no se apuró; saboreó los minutos de paz y silencio que no tendría hasta la noche, cuando todos estuvieran durmiendo. Le gustaba estar solo, aunque no tanto puesto que se sentía un poco vacío sin el escándalo de sus amigos. Sonrió al pensar en ellos, burlándose de si mismo por extrañarlos cuando apenas llevaba unos minutos sin estar a su lado. Salió de las regaderas y se secó el cuerpo con fuerza, deteniéndose un poco para contemplar sus cicatrices. A veces las odiaba, a veces no; y ese día era uno de esos. Su humor estaba sorprendentemente positivo, y todo le parecía bien. Tal vez se debía a la nieve que caía sin cesar afuera del castillo, o al hecho de que Sirius Black: el guarro, pervertido, mujeriego, levanta faldas, suspiro de casi todas las chicas del colegio, guapo, sexy, ascendencia perfecta y mejor amigo que pudo haber pedido, estaba enamorado de él y su amistad seguía intacta. Tal vez era una combinación de ambas.

Remus entró a la habitación de los chicos y fue recibido con más alaridos de James. Los tres ya estaban listos, así que bajaron a desayunar antes que Remus, el cual se tomó su tiempo para vestirse. Antes de salir y reunirse con Sirius y los demás, Remus observó a través de la ventana. Se perdió por un rato en los copos de nieve que caían y se amontonaba en el piso, y en las huellas que algunos estudiantes impacientes por salir a jugar habían dejado. Volvió a sonreír, permitiéndose ser feliz sin ningún motivo aparente, y se puso su desgastado suéter, el cuarto, para ser exactos, preparado para bajar.

Antes de llegar al Gran Comedor, cerca de la entrada, Remus visualizó a Sirius rodeado por nada más y nada menos que un corillo de chicas con intenciones para nada decentes. Todas suspiraban, sus ojos brillaban deseosos, y Remus estaba seguro de sentir un aura sexual desprendiendo de cada una. Y Sirius, claro, las alimentaba con lujuria. Se mordía los labios, sonreía de lado, se pasaba la mano por el cabello y las penetraba a cada una con su intensa y sexy mirada gris. Sirius amaba la atención y disfrutaba cada segundo que las chicas lo admiraban, que fantaseaban con él, que susurraban su nombre y que jadeaban ansiosas de hacerlo suyo. Era un encanto natural el que Sirius poseía, y Remus nunca tendría suficiente de esas escenas. Si tan sólo esas chicas conocieran al verdadero Sirius; el que despertaba despeinado y lagañoso, el que reía como idiota con James, el que exigía atención cada dos segundos, el que se ponía de mal humor cuando tenía hambre, el que se transformaba en perro y se echaba boca arriba para que le rascaran la panza, el que llevaba a Remus hasta el límite de una carretera y se maravillaba como estúpido de algo tan simple como una motocicleta, el que se había desvelado por meses para convertirse en animago y no dejar a su amigo sufriendo solo, el que le había dicho " _te quiero_ ", el que estaba enamorado de él.

–Hola, Remus. – La suave voz interrumpió los pensamientos del mencionado, el cual desvió su mirada de Sirius y sus admiradoras y la posó en la chica que lo había saludado.

–Hola, Viktorique. – Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica. Sus enormes ojos brillaron al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un leve color rosa. Remus no pudo evitar sentir una gran calidez dentro de él. Realmente quería ser capaz de corresponder los sentimientos que esa hermosa chica le profesaba; incluso se sentía culpable por haberla lastimado y hecho llorar. La última vez que se vieron, Viktorique le había asegurado que todo estaba bien y que le gustaría poder ser su amiga, platicar con él de muchas cosas y conocerlo mejor. Remus había aceptado sin pensarlo, guiado por su remordimiento.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – Viktorique se acercó un poco más, colocó un mechón de su espeso cabello detrás de su oreja y parpadeó varias veces.

–Hoy estoy emocionado. Por fin ha nevado.

–¿Te gusta jugar en la nieve? – Una pequeña risita escapó de los labios de Viktorique. Remus la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, haciéndose el ofendido, ocasionando un ataque de risa en la pobre muchacha. – Oh, lo siento Remus. – Pronunció mientras trataba de controlar sus carcajadas.

–No, ya. Me siento realmente ofendido. No sabía que mis gustos eran considerados infantiles.

–¡No! Es sólo que… – Viktorique se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, respiró profundo y exhaló despacio. Remus la observaba enternecido por su actitud. – Tu comentario me pareció muy tierno. – Esta vez fue Remus quien no pudo evitar reírse fuerte y claro, y Viktorique lo imitó. Era la primera vez que reía de esa manera, con inocencia, con una chica. Viktorique lo miraba con amor, con los ojos brillosos llenos de felicidad y tristeza, con un deseo inmenso de abrazarlo y ser esa persona especial que sabía nunca podría llegar a ser.

–Oye, oye. ¿Se te perdió algo por aquí, Harrinson? – Sirius había dejado suspirando a su club de admiradoras para acercarse a Remus e interrumpir, como siempre, sus intentos de socializar con otras personas. La sonrisa que surcaba su rostro pretendía ser amable, divertida; sin embargo su mirada lo decía todo. Como buen perro, había ido a reclamar lo que era suyo.

–Pensé que estabas con tu grupo de arpías, Black. – La calidez en la mirada de Viktorique desapareció en cuanto se giró para ver a Sirius. Su ceño y sus labios fruncidos dejaban claro lo mucho que le desagradaba la presencia de Sirius, el cual no dejaba de apremiarla con la mirada para que se retirara. Remus también había cambiado de expresión. Estaba molesto por el comportamiento de Sirius; mas muy en el fondo, sin querer admitirlo del todo, un ligero cosquilleo de felicidad amenazaba con ablandar su molestia.

–Y yo pensé que ya te ibas. – Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Viktorique y Sirius no dejaron de verse; él con una sonrisa en el rostro, y ella con unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo, unas ganas que Remus también compartía.

–Hasta luego, Remus. – Con una pequeña sonrisa para Remus, y una mirada asesina para Sirius, Viktorique se alejó de ellos, pasando de largo el Gran Comedor, lo más probable sin apetito después de lo que había ocurrido.

–¿No puedes ser más grosero, Sirius? – Ambos chicos emprendieron camino al Gran Comedor, Remus delante de Sirius, molesto por su actitud de infante e inmaduro, como si tuviera derecho a elegir con qué personas podía tener una conversación decente.

–Oye, no puedes platicar con alguien que está enamorado de ti, Lunático. – Remus no caviló mucho en la respuesta, llegó a su mente tan rápido que la dijo sin haberla procesado, sin haber pensado en las consecuencias.

–Estoy platicando contigo, Sirius.

–Eso es muy diferente. – Al parecer, Sirius tampoco había prestado mucha atención al comentario de Remus, o simplemente el tema era algo completamente normal para él, lo cual Remus agradecía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

–No veo ninguna diferencia.

–Claro que sí. Esa chica te come con la mirada.

–¿Y tú no?

–También, pero nosotros somos amigos.

–¿Y?

–Que me da derecho a hablar contigo aunque tenga ganas de darte unos besotes. – Haciendo uso de su autocontrol, Remus miró a Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca apretada. Por dentro no podía dejar de reírse del elocuente comentario de su amigo. A veces era imposible enojarse con Sirius Black cuando decía tantas tonterías, incluso ya había olvidado por qué estaba enojado con él.

–Eres un tonto. – Sirius se encogió de hombros.

–¿Problemas maritales tan temprano en la mañana? – Preguntó James en cuanto llegaron a dónde él y Peter estaban desayunando. Remus se sentó enfrente de él y agarró un par de tostadas y jugo de calabaza.

–Es culpa de Remus y su encanto para atraer a personas mal intencionadas –. Respondió Sirius, sentándose junto al mencionado.

–¿Personas mal intencionadas? –Preguntó Peter, con la boca llena de avena.

–Verás, Colagusano. – Sirius dio una detallada explicación de a qué se refería con "personas mal intencionadas", Peter siendo el único que le prestaba atención puesto que James, como Remus había notado, perdió el hilo de la conversación por haber estado al pendiente de alguien que, lo más probable, acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor.

–¿A quién observas, James? – No había necesidad de preguntar, Remus ya lo sabía. Sirius detuvo su plática con Peter y ambos observaron al mencionado. James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, como si pudieran leer la mente del otro. Un par de segundos después, James les contó todo lo que había pasado entre Severus y él, algo de lo que Sirius ya estaba enterado y Remus había deducido. Al parecer, sólo Peter era el único sorprendido al respecto.

–Entonces… ¿Estás enamorado de él? –Preguntó Colagusano un poco más alto de lo normal.

–Coño, cállate Pete. No queremos que toda Gran Bretaña se entere –. Lo regañó Sirius.

–No sé. No creo. – James se detuvo, se perdió en sus pensamientos por un rato, y añadió: – Ayer lo besé.

–Qué puto asco, we. No mames, estoy comiendo –. Exclamó Sirius haciendo un mohín.

–Creí que lo de ser novios era una broma. – Remus se rió ante el comentario de Peter, y Sirius le preguntó muy amablemente por qué carajos se estaba riendo.

–Es sólo que James no nos había explicado nada hasta ahora. Por eso Peter está confundido.

–Oh, vaya, señor obviedad, no me había dado cuenta. – Remus ignoró el comentario de Sirius, y prosiguió:

–Gracias, James, por confiarnos esto. – El mencionado sonrió agradecido. Nadie mejor que Remus sabía lo que era tener sentimientos encontrados. –¿Y qué hizo él, cuando lo besaste?

–Pues… Al principio no se resistió, pero después me dio un rodillazo en los testículos. – Sirius escupió el pedazo de torta que se había llevado a la boca y estalló en carcajadas.

–Eeww, Sirius. Tú torta cayó en mi avena. – Reclamó Peter asqueado. Remus trató de ocultar su sonrisa, pero al ver que James también se reía, se unió a las carcajadas de sus amigos. Algunos de los estudiantes que estaban en el Gran Comedor los observaban sin comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Otros ya se habían acostumbrado a la espontaneidad de los cuatro chicos.

Los chicos no dejaron de reírse hasta un par de minutos después, cuando la profesora McGonagall pasó a su lado y les recordó a Sirius y a James que tenían hasta mañana para entregar sus redacciones.

–Vaya, que manera de arruinarnos el desayuno –. Se quejó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos.

–Ni lo digas. Hoy de nuevo tengo que limpiar baños. Parece que los usaron Troll en vez de estudiantes.

–Oh, vamos chicos.

–Oh, nada Peter. Tú y Don Prefecto siempre salen librados de todos los castigos.

–Es porque tú y James siempre quieres llamar la atención. – James asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con Remus.

–Ayúdame con la mitad. – Sirius agarró el brazo de Remus que quedaba de su lado y se recargó en él. – Por favor. – Suplicó, cambiando su voz para que sonara más infantil. Remus rodó los ojos y trató de deshacerse del agarre de Sirius.

–Ya te había dicho que no iba a ayudarte.

–Ándale, Lunático. Sólo la mitad. – La aplastante esencia de Sirius invadía el espacio personal de Remus, en dónde el aroma a cigarros y madera comenzaban a marearlo un poco. Remus sentía que su brazo quemaba y que en cualquier momento iba a prenderse en llamas. Y no necesitaba un espejo para saber que su rostro estaba ruborizado. Seguía sin comprender cómo rayos Sirius era capaz de actuar con tanta naturalidad, como si su cuerpo no se sacudiera también ante la presencia de Remus.

–Que no. Suéltame.

–Lunáticooo. – Sirius se acercó al rostro de Remus y trató de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero este logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo. Sirius volvió a repetir su acción, causando que el pulso de Remus aumentara, que su cuerpo se moviera con torpeza, que su mente confundida no pudiera reaccionar ante tales actos. Porque esos labios, los que trataban de besarlo, ya lo habían hecho antes. Remus ya había probado su sabor y sentido todo lo que ocasionaban en su cuerpo, en su alma. Dentro del forcejeo que había empezado, detrás de la actitud juguetona e infantil de su amigo, los ojos grises y letales de Sirius lo miraban hambrientos, brillosos del deseo que lo invadía por poder tocar más a Remus, sentirlo debajo de sus labios, de su piel. Eran tan intentos que Remus se sentía desnudo, acorralado. Remus nunca había podido decirle que no a Sirius, así que terminó aceptando lo que le pedía.

James los había estado observando con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, y cuando Sirius por fin se separó de Remus, dijo:

–Ay, ¿también tengo que darte unos besitos para que hagas la mitad de mi trabajo? – Remus abrió los ojos, divertido ante el comentario de James, agradecido que su amigo estuviera ahí para relajar el ambiente.

–Ve y dale unos besitos en el culo a Snape, a ver si así te deja estéril para que no engendres crías. – La risa de James fue estruendosa y explosiva. Remus vio de reojo la expresión de Sirius, no estaba bromeando, no del todo.

–Vaya, es buena idea. – Un brillo que Remus conocía muy bien se hizo presente en los ojos café de James; un brillo que vislumbraba a lo gamberro. – Lo de darle besitos en el culo a Severus.

–ERES UN ASCO, POTTER – La risa de los cuatro chicos se escuchó por encima del murmullo que había en el Gran Comedor. Remus se reía tanto, contagiado por sus amigos, que comenzó a faltarle el aire. Lo que más disfrutaba en el mundo era reírse con ese trío de tontos que habían cambiado su vida para siempre; despreocupado de todo lo que pasaba en la sociedad, de los prejuicios, de que lo señalaran. Y más que disfrutar su compañía, era que podía ser él mismo: Remus Hombre Lobo Lupin, sin preocuparse por ocultar algo, seguro de que ellos siempre estarían a su lado. El deseo más intenso de Remus era poder seguir riendo con sus amigos, siempre, por muchos años más.

* * *

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía. La mayoría de los alumnos habían decidido salir a jugar en la nieve o a disfrutar del bello paisaje que se había creado.

Cerca del fuego, sentado en un mullido y viejo sillón, con una pequeña mesa enfrente llena de pergaminos, estaba Remus. Y, a su lado, observándolo sin descaro, estaba, claro, Sirius.

Remus estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no reparaba en la intensa mirada de Sirius sobre él. Y es que no podía evitarlo. Siempre, desde que tenían once años, Sirius Black había encontrado fascinante ver a Remus hacer sus deberes. Era una sensación inexplicable; su sereno rostro, su ligero ceño, sus dedos largos y delgados que tocaban con suavidad el papel o sostenían con elegancia la pluma, causaban una paz interior dentro de Sirius, una paz que nadie más podía causar. Porque esos párpados caídos y esa nariz larga y pecosa eran incomparables; porque Remus era jodidamente especial y la primera persona en el mundo con la que Sirius quería dormir en la noche y amanecer a su lado todos los días de su podrida existencia. Y le valía tres hectáreas de verga que fueran amigos, que ambos fueran hombres, que Remus fuera un hombre lobo, que una guerra estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, que Remus no correspondiera sus sentimientos; mientras pudiera verlo todos los días, con esa lánguida sonrisa y esos ojos listillos, lo demás eran nimiedades.

–Sirius. – Sirius observó los labios de Remus moverse, pronunciando su nombre. Observó su rostro confundido, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus largas pestañas, sus pobladas cejas, su cara y más allá. – ¿Te pasa algo? – Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Sirius estiró su brazo y con sus dedos rozó el rostro de Remus, delineó cada una de sus cicatrices y acarició su mejilla, posando la mano en ella.

–Te quiero mucho, Remus. – Hubo un largo silencio, en donde el crepitar del fuego era lo único que se escuchaba. La voz de Sirius había sido suave, sutil, sincera. Remus bajó la mirada y desvió el rostro, alejándose de la mano de Sirius, de su calidez.

–Lo sé, Canuto. – Remus sonrió contrariado, no muy feliz con su respuesta. Un extraño vacío atacó el estómago de Sirius, como si lo hubieran jalado con un gancho. Ver el rostro compungido de Remus lo lastimaba demasiado, pero no podía controlar sus sentimientos, no podía medir sus acciones. Sirius siempre se había guiado por su instinto, y lo que menos quería era hacer sentir mal a Remus.

–Lo siento, Lunático. No puedo evitarlo. – Remus seguía con la cara volteada, sin mirar a Sirius. – Es como cuando estoy feliz, o enojado. Sólo sale. Oye. – Sirius agarró el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos y lo enderezó para encontrarse con su mirada. Remus tenía los labios apretados y los ojos vidriosos. A la luz del fuego lucía hermoso. – No lo voy a volver a hacer, ¿está bien? No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo. – Remus negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Sirius lo miró con detenimiento. Se perdió en su mirada melancólica y llegó hasta su triste y solitaria alma. Remus también lo miraba, llegaba hasta su ser y se quedaba ahí, para siempre. Con cuidado, como si se tratara del cristal más frágil del mundo, Sirius acercó el rostro de Remus a suyo y pegó sus frentes, aspirando con fuerza el suave olor a chocolate que desprendía Remus, llenándose de su calor y de su existencia, drogándose por completo de él. Lo quería, lo amaba, lo deseaba tanto que dolía. Dolía tenerlo así de cerca y no poder probar sus labios, su cuerpo, su piel, y todo, todo de él. Porque si Remus no quería, Sirius no lo haría, aunque se estuviera muriendo del dolor.

–Sirius…yo… – Remus habló pastoso, un poco ronco, y Sirius sintió el vibrar de su voz en sus manos. – Ya terminé la mitad de tu trabajo. Continúalo. – Una sonrisa involuntaria surcó el rostro de Sirius.

–Remus Lupin, el arruina momentos. – Sirius soltó a Remus y movió frente a él la mesita llena de pergaminos. Ninguno de los dijo nada hasta que empezaron a reír sin parar.

* * *

James caminaba hacia la biblioteca decidido y con paso fuerte. Era hora de que Severus y él empezaran a tener algún tipo de contacto en donde James no terminara adolorido, así que había tomado la decisión de comenzar a compartir el mismo entorno que Snape, sin molestarlo o agredirlo. Iba a ser difícil, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que el Severus de las cartas apareciera de la nada. Severus quería ser encontrado y James era un excelente buscador.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, James se dirigió directo a las mesas de fondo, en donde Severus y Lily solían leer o hacer sus deberes. James ya conocía la mesa favorita de Snape, era la tercera junto a la ventana, a la que Sirius y él iban para molestarlo. Y, como había previsto, Severus estaba ahí, detrás de una pila de libros, leyendo un libro con portada extraña.

James no preguntó si podía sentarse, hizo un espacio entre tantos libros, puso sus cosas, se sentó en frente de Severus y comenzó a escribir su redacción. A Snape tampoco pareció importarle mucho que James Potter estuviera acompañándolo en su lectura. Incluso James llegó a pensar que Severus ignoraba su presencia, pero no era así. Nunca antes Severus lo había observado con tanto disimulo, con enojo, por sobre su libro raro, sin ninguna otra intensión más que verlo. James tuvo que hacer un arduo uso de su autocontrol para no preguntarle por qué lo veía, por qué no se acercaba y le decía qué opinaba ahora que ya sabía la verdad sobre las cartas. Lo más probable era que Severus seguía pensando todas esas cosas erróneas sobre su personalidad y actitud, y no lo culpaba. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en esos ojos negros, algo que también había dentro de James. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Severus sentía esa atracción sexual, extraña e inexplicable que llenaba el cuerpo de James; tal vez Severus se había cansado de resistirse; tal vez, por fin, se dejaría atrapar.

Estuvieron en la biblioteca por horas. James no terminó su redacción puesto que estaba demasiado ocupado acostumbrándose a la presencia de Severus. Y fue ahí que por fin lo comprendió. Ninguno de los dos había estado tanto tiempo cerca del otro sin atacarse u odiarse. Cualquier tipo de acercamiento iba a resultar extraño para ambos, más de lo que ya lo era. Por eso, cuando Severus apiló los libros, listo para marcharse, su mirada y la de James se encontraron adrede e hicieron un pacto silencioso. James no sabía qué demonios había pasado, y era mucho mejor si no preguntaba, pero Severus estaba extrañamente cooperativo, demasiado dócil.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca, James caminando detrás de Severus, observando como su grasoso cabello ondeaba con el movimiento de la caminata; como su estrecha espalda se encorvaba con ligereza, haciéndolo ver más pequeño, débil y vulnerable. Durante cinco años, James no había comprendido por qué Severus lucía tan patético. Y ahora que conocía la historia, que el remitente anónimo le había compartido tantos secretos sobre lo asquerosa que era su familia, un inesperado instinto protector se había apoderado de él, junto con un dejo de desprecio. Había demasiadas cosas que James sabía de Severus, las suficientes para poder asegurar que no era patético ni frágil; la vida le había enseñado a protegerse, a refugiarse de la peor manera posible. Por eso su presencia era vaga, perfecta para pasar desapercibido; mas en cuanto se percibía se tornaba pesada y difícil de ignorar.

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, James detuvo su andar y observó a Severus alejarse. A partir de ese día, después de haber pasado por bastantes encuentros fallidos, Severus Snape y James Potter habían acordado que si querían tener algún tipo de "relación", lo primero que tenían que hacer era soportar al otro, sin preguntas o acercamientos innecesarios; sólo estar ahí, juntos, compartiendo tiempo de su vida, conociéndose con miradas, gestos, de cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo demás se daría poco a poco; después de todo, ya había sucedido una vez, ¿por qué no de nuevo?


End file.
